Remnants of a Vixen
by BigBadBangingBULLET
Summary: A vixen a creature of grace, beauty, and some mischief. But how will this creature react to a world full of hate, distrust and murder. What side will this fox choose will she fall into darkness and be devoured by the huntsmen or will she outsmart her hunters and devour them for trying. Only time will tell as you follow the vixen. (Fem)Naruto x ?
1. Chapter 1: The Fox Hunt

Chapter 1: The Fox Hunt

 **Update 10/30/ 2016 : This shall be a re write there won't be a lot of major changes, but a lot of minor changes and fixes, so enjoy the re write!**

 **Welcome to a new fic! Before we jump into this I must warn you guys this is an extremely ambitious project and from what you read from the description this is a FEMALE Naruto crossover with RWBY! Yes you read it correctly, and from what I've seen so far this is the first of its kind so please, am begging you be gentle with this fic.**

 **This idea kinda popped into my head while I was drafting up the next chapter for my other fic** _ **Grasping the Prophecy**_ **(shameless plug go check it out its pretty good.) When I accidently wrote him as her, so that the lame origin story of this fic next I wil NOT call femNaruto** _ **Naruko**_ **she shall simply be Naruto no ifs, ands, or buts about it okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to RWBY or NARUTO all ownership go to the creators.**

 **Now onto the story**

 **XxX**

The forest around her screamed with a fiery anger and rage, the glows of oranges and crimson reds could be seen at the edges of the tree line. Her hot breathe fogged the night as huffs of pain and exhaustion danced in unity as each step became more excruciating than the last as her left leg became caked with her life force turning the pale appendage red with pain.

Her once powerful sprint reduced to nothing but a pitiful limp, her right arm hanging lifeless at her side dripping blood with each step whimpering out cries of pain, which wracked through her developing thirteen year old body. Turning her slow pitiful stride to a crawl, her knees buckled under her weight knocking her face first into the dirt. Her long blonde locks cascaded around her creating a spider wed of sunlight and sunset reds the strands of each blonde lock held the reds of her Uzumaki heritage within them.

Her petite pale hands clawed and gnashed at her earth as she attempted to drag her bloody, bruised, and beaten body only to find that all her strength had been sapped from her. She let out silent sobs as her sky blue eyes welled with tears bursting with sorrow, pain, and despair turning red and puffy with each sting tear that ran down her whiskered cheeks.

"Why?" chocked out the girl her voice raspy with pain, lying on the ground as she vocalized her sorrow. "Today I thought it would be different but it never is!" Sobbed out the girl as she wailed into the frosty fall October night sky, as she released all her anguish to the forest around her, as it roared back its reply the flickering of the reds transformed in heated torches, their direction changed and began to face her as they ran towards, attracted by the screams of anguish from the young girl.

These torches belonged to savage villagers, stomping feet as they approached down girl. Madness evident in their eyes, their throats dry and thirsty for blood, and their hands shaking with eagerness and righteous fury for tonight was their night. Tonight was the night of hunt and as hunter they wished to fulfill their longing of murder.

For tonight was the night of the ever so beloved fox hunt, October 10th the birth of one Naruto Uzumaki and the attack of the nine tailed fox demon Kyuubi.

Naruto could only sob at the sounds of rushing feet, screaming voices and rattling weapons descending upon her.

Then there was silence, nothing to be heard no movement nothing.

Shadows only remained as they consumed everything before giving birth to the Uzumaki's surroundings.

With uneasy strength Naruto turned herself over her eyes widening at her surroundings she was no longer entrapped in the frenzy of harsh tangled branchs and the roots of the great trees that surrounded her village, but now laid in a field of sunflowers their stems tall, proud, and health glowing a vibrant green in the night sky reflected off of them, yet that was the least of her worries as the sky above her was drastically different from that her home.

There hanging in the night sky was the shattered remains of the moon.

Its corpse scattered all across the night's sky as stars bled from its innards painting a portrait of beautiful death and sorrow.

Naruto could only bask in the disfigured beauty of the night as the damaged eyes of the moon stared back at her as the both reflected on their damaged existences pondering their current status in the world wondering what is left of them and how much more they can give before they fade from their respective worlds.

"Young one." Spoke a voice causing Naruto to snap her behind her, and Naruto's face began to convert from curiosity to horror as scream ripped through her throat as she threw herself back crawling away from the owner of the voice.

The woman before Naruto was as white as bone her skin was marred with purple veins spreading up an around her arms disappearing under the black dress the hugged her thin waist, flat stomach, and large bust. The veins reappearing on her exposed navel before retreating back under the dress only to come back with a fierceness as they faded into the sides of black eyes her red pupils piecing through the darkness of her eyes as the purple eye liner made the red even more apparent upon her pale skin. A black diamond sat in the center of her forehead displaying power as her white hair framed her noble face as the rest of her white hair was tied back with six bone pin decorated with black ribbons one on each side holding an hour-glass shaped bell.

"Do not fear child." Said the woman with an icy tone, even and faultless her posture perfect and regal "You are not in danger I sense power in you a power of unimaginable feats it would be a waste to kill you." Spoke the woman in a matter-of- factly tone. Her glaze settling on the cowering girl that suddenly appeared before, _'She holds the presence of a grimm yet there is something very different about her.'_

Naruto's face changed from petrifaction to confusion. "Power?" whispered out the young girl as she looked into the pale woman's red eyes. _'Does she care for me?'_ Thought Naruto as she never once came across someone that did not at one point in her lifetime hold hatred for her.

"Yes power if you do not believe me let me show you." Said the pale maiden has the purple veins began to glow a feral red, the color captivated Naruto her eyes locked onto the ominous glow of the pale woman. Her eyes dilating at the sight before she felt a stinging at the surface of her skin begging for release. The power continued to build up till it bubbled over ripping through her skin, a cloak of bubbling hatred formed around Naruto. Her blonde reddish locks flared out wildly, her whisker marks turning jagged, her teeth turned into malicious fangs, nails sharpening to curved deadly points, feral in nature. Naruto's lips turned pitch black devoid of color and life as a growl escaped her throat as her hatred flowed killing the surrounding sunflowers with their rage.

A roar ripped through the young blonde reddish girl's throat, waves of power echoed from her roar destroying an even larger part of the scared sunflower flied killing them further. As her voice died so did her anger as she locked eyes with the woman before her, the cloak fading into nothingness as the tail and body of energy disappeared from Naruto.

Her eyes fading back it there glorious blue stared at the pale woman before her in awe and bewilderment.

"Who are you?" questioned the young blonde-red head from her crouched position as she stared into the woman's eyes.

"I am Salem." Spoke the woman as she crotched down in front of the reddish blonde, pulling her into an embrace. The girl in Salem's arms reminded her of her own childhood one of pain and loneliness and if that was the case with the child in her arms than it would be easy to tame that power within her.

"But you, young one can call me…mother."

Tears leaked from Naruto's eyes as her petite pale hands grabbed onto Salem's black gown her body shaking in happiness at the first act of love she truly encountered in her life.

"A mother…I have a mother!" Bawled out Naruto happily as she held onto Salem for dear life fearing if she let her go that she would be gone forever, "Do not worry child I will be here and will forever be here for you are now my powerful fox."

 **That's it for this chapter folks so as you can see Salem now has the nine tailed fox in her grasp so only bad things can happen from here on out.**

 **So tell how I did and if you love it or hate it (in kind way please!)**

 **So until next time I will catch you on the flip side!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Showng of Ash and Cinder

Chapter 2: A Showing of Ash and Cinder

 **Before we jump into this chapter I want to say thank you guys for all the support on the first chapter, in all honesty I was prepared for this fic not to do well since this is technically the first femNaruto crossover within the RWBY universe and because of this I didn't think anyone would show interest because of how ambitious this was, but enough of the sappy stuff time to get to business.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Naruto, absolutely nothing.**

"Mama, where are we going?" Questioned the small girl, her tiny hands attempting to hold on to that of older woman's her pale skin contrasting against Naruto's light tan, the thirteen year old looked up towards her adopted mother her eyes curious and full of wonder.

Over there three weeks of travel it quickly became apparent to Naruto that Salem had no set home, her mother lived a nomadic lifestyle moving from place to place. Yet Naruto found no reason to complain as she watched her mother perform astonishing feats of nature.

Salem could cause trees to bear fruit with a wave of her hand, creating beds of flowers for them to lie on, trees moved to cover Salem from the sun's rays, she also purified water with just a glance! Naruto was amazed by her mother's power it made her proud to have such a strong parent to care for her.

But the only downside to Salem was her lack of emotions from the blonde's observations of her mother, Salem lacked the ability to smile let alone get mad yet she did praise the girl every so often yet never smiled or laughed at Naruto's antics.

In the beginning it was uncomfortable but over time she got over it and gained a new goal in the process; to make her mother smile.

"We are headed towards _Tatsumaki tani*_ to buy supplies." Stopping her sentence to send the girl next to her a sideways glances before continuing, "And to purchase you some new clothes, then we will be heading to _Narageru irie*_ to meet up with some colleagues of mine here on Mistral." Finished Salem as her eyes snapped back forward looking towards the dirt trail before them littered with oranges, reds, and browns as they walked hand in hand.

Naruto smiled at the information, her jumpsuit was in tatters torn and ripped in several places even missing the right sleeve. And from what Salem said about the Kingdoms of Remnant, Mistral was shaping to be one of favorite kingdoms.

Mistral was located on the continent of Anima, the second largest continent in Remnant and the holder of the most diverse ecosystems and cultures. Sheer cliffs and grand forests decorated its landscape, yet with this nature came danger.

The creatures of grimm were just as apparent as the trees in this kingdom, so apparent that it was unwise to travel through the kingdom on foot since many of the dangers lurked among the trees. To combat this issue two Huntsmen schools were formed Haven Academy and Sanctum Academy. Both schools designed to hunt and kill the 'things that go bump in the night'.

Yet there was also the issue of how large Mistral was, due to this the criminal underground flourished in Mistral birthing the largest black market in all of Remnant, with many unsavory characters coming in day by day to hide out in Mistral.

Yet somehow Mistral was the kingdom of color, a placed that focused on making the world of Remnant beautiful, more livable for those living in or outside of the kingdom. That's what Naruto loved so much about the kingdom regardless of its issues it still tried to make the world a better place and for that Mistral would always have a deep place in her heart.

"We will camp here." Spoke Salem her elegant voice breaking both the silence and musings of the blonde redhead next to her as her pale hand slipped from the grasp of her younger counter part.

' _How long have we been walking!'_ Naruto screamed internally as looked towards the sky that once held a bright and heated sun but now it held a cool and crisp moon that was shattered across the night sky.

Suddenly a snap burst through the night; drawing Naruto's attention to the noise her sensitive ears pick up on the sound. The blonde redhead's eyes dilated quickly adjusting to the darkness as she faced the ominous forest before her.

' _Is she a faunus?'_ Thought Salem as she witnessed the sudden movement of the blonde next to her, the child's head snapping at break neck speeds at the sound, she watched as Naruto's blue eyes widen and sharpen to adjust with the low light conditions of the forest.

Naruto's eyes scanned quickly shifting left, right, and left again before re-entering a relaxed state, staring up and back towards her mother with a wide grin on her face, "It was just a bird." Said Naruto the grin never leaving her face as she spoke.

Salem nodded out her reply, _'She must be a faunus, no human would have reacted that fast to a sound, yet she appears to be very human in her appearance. I won't know until I have a second opinion.'_ Mused Salem as she created a bed of marigolds for the two the rest on. Thousands upon thousands of flowers consuming the dirt patch that Naruto and Salem sat on, turning it into molten gold the sight alone was enough to send Naruto in awe as she watched the flowers bloom to life.

As the flowers reached the apex of the bloom Salem laid on top of them, her body floating across the marigolds no damage visible to their delicate bodies.

Naruto quickly followed her lead sighing out pleasure as the cloud soft flowers wrapped around her providing warmth and comfort once unknown to the red blonde, a small sincere smile graced her lips only to widen as she feels her adoptive mothers arm entrap her in a loving embrace.

"I love you mama."

"Goodnight young one." Whispered Salem as her steady heart lulled the blonde in her arms to sleep.

 **XxX**

"We are close to our destination." Spoke Salem her voice robotic as ever, the pale woman's eyes locking on to the small village of _Tatsumaki tani*._ The village its self was located northeast of Windpath, it was built inside of the surrounding valley walls creating a series of complexes and bridges running across each building that were scattered in and bout the rocky cliff side. It was a well made village only fearing grimm of the flying verity which were quite uncommon within this area of Mistral.

Naruto giggled as she ran ahead of her mother staring at the village that was at least still 2 miles out, her eyes taking in every visible detail from the buildings to the people of the village.

"Mama is that where-?" Started Naruto only to stop mid sentence at the woman that stood where her mother once stood, her appearance vastly different from Salem's, The woman had bright honey colored blonde hair that spilled down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes wide and blue with silted pupils and each cheek rest two marks that looked like the whiskers of a fox. The only thing that looked similar to Salem was the black gown that wrapped around her body, black and bold, yet what caught Naruto off guard the most was the large honey colored fox tail that wagged behind the woman.

This woman was a faunus and Naruto knew that from her appearance and from what her mother told her about the humanoid species that shared the world of Remnant with the humans. Salem even told Naruto that she could be a faunus! But not to trust her opinion on the matter until she got a second opinion from a faunus.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto as her body tensed up feeling uneasy at the arrival of the new woman.

"It is me child." Replied Salem as the eyes of the vixen glowed red as the tanned skin of the woman turned bone pale before changing back into tan and the eyes bleeding to their sky blue.

"Mama, you can change!"

"Yes child I can, it would be beneficial for me to remain in this form when we enter the village to avoid attention." Answered Salem as blue looked into blue, Naruto smiling as she rushed back towards her mother her tiny hands latching onto the hands of the older vixen.

' _She looks better like this!'_ Thought Naruto with a smile as she and her mother continued on their journey to the village of _Tatsumaki tani*._

 **XxX**

Both kit and vixen arrived at the entrance to the village; a large building that was a reflective glass-like structure, bustling with life and movement. Sounds of shuffling feet, ringing scrolls, and buzzing voices filled Naruto's sensitive ears making the girl initially wince at the sudden overload of sounds. Naruto's eyes caught a series of flashing words that hummed across the screen saying, ' _West Residential Distract Terminal B4,_ _West Residential Distract Terminal B4'_ before completely fading off the screen as new sets of words came to replace them producing an endless cycle of information.

"Here's your ticket." Spoke the disguised Salem her beautifully toned voice breaking the blonde from her trance, causing a light pink blush of embarrassment to spread across her tanned cheeks as she shyly grabbed the piece of paper from Salem's hands.

" **All passengers for the East Shopping District, head to gate A8. All passengers for the East Shopping District, head gate A8."** Beeped in a raspy voice from the speaker overhead distracting Naruto from the ticket in her hands, yet it was short lived as Salem dragged her towards the gate that the voice spoke of.

Naruto was soon seated in a blue chair large and slightly uncomfortable her mother seated in a similar chair to her left. Her eyes taking in the eight uniformed chairs in front of her and behind her, each pair of chairs divided by an isle which then bleed into larger isle that ran through center of the chairs, a confused and curious look filled Naruto's eyes as she looked around, "Mama where are we?"

"We are on a trolley it will take us to the East Shopping District in _Tatsumaki tani*_ form there I will purchase the equipment necessary for us to continue our travels towards _Narageru irie*_." Spoke the Salem as her fake blue eyes glance towards Naruto before snapping back forward.

Naruto's eyes turned towards the window taking in the valley walls that the city was built within, taking in every vivid detail, every crack and segmented stone as the colors bled into each other; tan, orange, red, and tan again such were the colors of the valley walls.

Yet the biggest eye catcher was the flags and banners that flapped and swayed in the valley winds. Bright purples, waving blues, bleeding reds and blinding yellows decorated the valley bringing it more color, a perfect fusion of natural and manmade colors.

And before she knew it Naruto found herself walking in the bustling streets of the _Tatsumaki tani*_ Shopping district. Vendors lined the road shouting out their wares to the moving mass of people attempting to entice them to leave the large body, but Naruto couldn't get a good look at the stall owners as Salem expertly weaved her way through the crowd dragging the reddish blonde with her.

 **XxX**

"This place is huge!" Shouted out Naruto as she looked at the easily four-story boutique in front of her, a neon sign decorating the front with the name _Adel_ engraved in the front. Her sensitive ears picking up on a high-pitched ringing causing her to turn towards the direction as she sees her mother enter the clothing store without her.

"Wait up." Called out Naruto as she ran after her mother running past a girl at least three years her senior, the girl had short jet black hair that barley covered the back of her neck yet hid the right side of her face perfectly, bright exotic amber eyes lined with black slanted eye liner giving the girl somewhat of a predatory look as black diamond's rested in her ears, Her lips full and devilish adding well to her pale complication, she wore a stunning crimson dress that ended mid thigh the slit held together with black threading, around the girls waist rested a black hand bag with a golden clip, plain yet beautiful. The cleavage of dress embroidered with golden lining dancing around creating a vine like appearance, the straps of her dress golden fading into crimson as they wrapped around her neck coming together to form a bow behind her. Her shoulders and shoulder blades where exposed by the triangular cut in the back of the dress, gold vines dancing around it.

Her sleeves separate from the dress lay upon her arms red with gold vein running across them turning gold as they reached her palms circling around her middle finger locking into place.

The girl stopped to look at Naruto and her mother, staring at them for a moment before taking her leave as her black heels clicked against the concrete.

 **XxX**

"Thank you so much!" said Naruto for the hundredth time as she looked at her mother, who changed back to her true appearance after leaving _Tatsumaki tani*_ , Naruto smiled at her new attire that consisted of a white yukata that exploded into orange flowers the rained petals of orange all across the yukata. Her obi stripped red and white creating somewhat of a sunset on her person, Naruto's hair no longer in its usual pig tails, but now braided and tied back with a red ribbon that formed a bow in the back of her head. Sighing out pleasure as her now bare feet stepped on the soft, fertile dirt her mother created with each step.

Naruto hummed a tune to herself as her hand intertwined with her mothers, till suddenly Salem's grip tightened around Naruto's hand causing the 'faunus' girl to look up at her mother, her blue eyes widening in horror at the sight.

In her mother's chest rested an arrow.

Salem looked down at her adoptive daughter coughing up blood as she did, before her back crashed into the dirt.

Naruto quickly rushed to her mother's side tears welling in her eyes, "No, no please wake up." Whimpered out Naruto as she gently shook her dead mother, continuing the process for several minutes, till snapping was heard causing Naruto to whirl her head to the right as she quickly spots the attacker, "You."

The girl from the shop stood before Naruto and in her hands was a bow, silver and gold with a handle wrapped in brown leather and arrows sticking out behind her hips.

"Why?" chocked out Naruto as she stared into the visible amber orb before her desperately seeking out an answer.

"Because I want to be feared, I want to be powerful." Answered the crimson girl as she pulled another arrow from her waist placing it into her bow pulling back on the bow string tightening the shot as she took aim at the reddish blonde, who was currently sobbing into her dead mother's gown.

" _I don't want to die!"_ Thought Naruto as her sensitive ears heard the tightening of the bow strings, till she heard their sigh of release her body teasing up as it waited for pain.

But it never came.

Blue ords meet red as the blonde opened her eyes to see fur, fur that was black as night and bones as white as death before her stood the enemy of mankind.

A grimm.

A Beowulf to be precise, the creature growled at Naurto affectionately concerned for her well being, Naruto could only stare back in shock at the creature. During her travels Salem told Naruto many things about grimm, what they were and what they were capable of, yet here stood one, a creature of unimaginable hatred and desire, a creature that rather destroy than reproduce stood before her…protecting her.

It quickly turned around and roared at the crimson dressed girl before Naruto, its claws flaring out dangerously baring it's fangs for the world to see.

Naruto looked pasted the Beowulf, seeing the shocked face of the girl who quickly changed her demeanor to that of a serious one as she gave the bow a quick twist, which separated the bow creating to broadswords in the process.

The bone like structures rattled dangerously as the Beowulf charged the red girl its humanoid arms thrashing about attempting to strike the red girl.

Naruto's eyes locked on to the battle before her, unaware that her downed mother moved behind her, the pale woman's eyes snapping open, shifting to the sounds of clashing bones and metal. _"I did not summon that grimm, then who did?"_ Thought Salem before moving her eyes to the back of the blondes head, _"Did she summon it… If so how is she controlling it? This child is gets more and more interesting by the day."_ Pondered Salem as she remained prone on the ground watching as the battle unfolded before her taking in each and every detail, her eyes darting left and right between grimm and huntress.

And a huntress the girl was as she expertly countered and parried each strike the Beowulf threw at her, and each time the creature let itself open she would reply with a strike of her own.

Currently the Beowulf resembled a pincushion its body littered with arrows and slashes its fur matted and covered with its blood as it panted in pain falling into a bipedal stance before the Uzumaki.

Naruto felt for the injured creature, whishing for a way the help the beast that tried so desperately to protect her.

" **Touch me."** Whispered out a voice cause the reddish blonde to lock eyes with the bleeding beast that looked back at her as red and blue clashed, **"Touch me."** Spoke the voice again as the grimm nodded towards the girl and Naruto cautiously followed the voices orders and when her petite, pale hand meet the thick course black fur, Naruto felt power flood over her like a dam had burst within her, as it washed over her she felt warm and protected and with it came a change in appearance.

Her reddish blonde lockes bled over becoming the color of blood, her whisker marks darkened and widened till they ripped open creating black and bleeding red stripes on her checks, her teeth turned into deadly fangs that poked through her lips, her nails formed into sinister points, claws that were meant to skin flesh. Yet the most eye catching features on the girl were the new appendages that sprouted from her body. On top of her head grew two crimson fox ears that were drew back in dangerous anticipation next was the tail that had burst from her spine the red fox tails fur was bristled and shaking as it waged behind her. The whites of her eyes bled black as her pupils sharpened, turning the girl into a true predator.

But she wasn't the only transformation that occurred, the grimm before the huntress began to change as well, it grew in size no longer did it stand over the huntress, it now towered over her, it's arms and legs grew four times their original size as defined muscle became evident within the grimm. Its jaws enlarged to a staggering three feet long. Its body becoming long, sleek and muscle bound easily being the size of a small car due to this it became strictly bipedal losing its ability to stand on its hind legs. The tail of the grimm became thick and long feline like, as the fur surrounding the creature became thicker and more course. The claws of the creature doubled in size to accommodate the size of its new found paws which were as wide as Salem's head. The fangs were wide and large, white as the pure driven snow; sabers found their way outside of the monster's maw making the beast more dangerous than it already was.

But unlike other grimm the creature did not share the same color scheme as its brethren, it was red with black stripes and spots the both ran across and dotted its body, its under body was white as the mask on its face yet no longer did red markings decorate its face plate, the markings were painted a glorious gold, that bled to the edges of the mask forming a golden mohawk down the creatures back.

Yet what visibly disturbed the huntress was the creatures eyes, they match those of the fox girl behind it, silted pupils, icy blue iris and raven black sclera.

Both growled at the huntress moving in sync as the skulked their way toward her.

" **Shin chusei*"** Growled out Naruto as her voice took a demonic tone, as she stared ahead giving the grimm next to her a subtle nod, before they both charged the huntress running next to each other quickly descending upon her.

Shin chusei took a snap at the huntress its powerful jaws came crashing down only to miss when the huntress side stepped out of the way only to go flying as Naruto's fist crashed into her face.

Righting herself in the air the huntress was able to bring herself to a sliding stop only to have to roll out of the way as Shin Chusei came running in thrashing its head about, hitting the girl with a parting blow causing her to slightly slow her movements.

A mistake on her part as Naruto came barreling in kicking the huntress into Shin chusei's wanting jaws, and as she fell in, Shin chusei's jaws locked around her, as it thrashed its head about shaking the life out of the girl throwing her a good distance away, making a crater as her body collided with the ground.

" **Shin Chusei, now!"** roared out Naruto, as she ran towards Shin Chusei, the creature let out a feral roar as its jaws ignited into flames, and it soon made its way towards the downed huntress intent on finshing the battle.

"Stop. That is enough Naruto." Commanded the now standing Salem she had witnessed enough Naruto had outstanding potential, so did the huntress that attacked her, both girls were assets that she wished not to lose.

As Naruto heard her mother's voice her transformation reversed her normal appearance once again becoming the dominate one.

"MAMA!" yelled Naruto as she ran towards her mother with tears in her eyes as she wrapped around the woman's midsection, Shin Chusei followed Naruto and stood close by ignoring the defeat huntress.

Prying the young girl's arms from her Salem made her way the injured huntress Naruto close behind her followed by Shin Chusei.

"What is your name young one?" Questioned Salem as her red eyes looked into hurt amber eyes; the down huntress was in shock at the appearance of Salem, she was sure that she had killed her!

"Cinder Fall." Whispered out the damaged girl for some reason she was unable to deny the pale woman's request.

"Follow me Cinder I will make you strong and feared." Spoke Salem as she extended her hand toward Cinder, Salem's demeanor emotionless and strong.

Cinder could only smile at the offer as she grabbed the pale woman's steady hand with her shaky one.

 **That's the end boy and girls, Ladies and Gentlemen this chapter took a long while to type and a lot went down in it from Naruto's new attire to the reveal of her semblance to the arrival of Cinder! So there's a lot to look forward to.**

 **Name translations:**

 _Tatsumaki tani*_ = Tornado Valley

 _Narageru irie*_ = Flowing Cove

 **Shin chusei*** = _This one's going to be a secret for now :) Oh by the way Shin chusei's design is based on an Adrewsarchus it's a prehistoric mammal Google it._

 **Also so, you all know I have a deep love for names and the meaning of names, so when I mention a name always know that it either will hold a deep meaning or will be referenced later on.**

 **Finally tell me how I did, and if you guys have any questions don't be afraid to ask, and pm me if needed!**

 **Until then I will catch you on the Flip Side!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

Chapter 3: Meet and greet

 **Sorry about the late Chapter the holiday season is a killer.**

 **First I want to thank everyone for your love and support on this fic it does my heart well to see people enjoying this. Okay next I want to answer a few questions that you guys asked:**

 **Timeline: (at the moment) takes place pre-Red trailer essentially this is Naruto's own 'trailer'.**

 **Semblance: Naruto semblance(s) will be explained within the chapter to a degree while a full explanation will be at the end note of the chapter.**

 **Salem's survival is explained in the chapter, as well as Cinder's reasoning for attacking them as she did.**

 **I don't truly have an update schedule am unorganized, but I do plan on making one.**

 **Other questions, asking about Naruto's views, thoughts, etc. will be explained in future chapters :).**

 **Also I want to thank you for all your questions especially you guest reviewer!**

 **Okay with that out the way now onto the chapter!**

 **I do not own rwby or Naruto.**

"I don't like her." Spoke Naruto as she relaxed her body into Shin's back, her hands behind her head as she looked up into the forest canopy.

"You do not have to like Cinder." Spoke Salem as she looked past the lumbering beast spotting the flash of blonde that rested between his shoulder blades, "You just have to work with her." Continued the pale witch as the blonde shot up from her position sending her mother a look of shock.

"Work with _her_!" Spat Naruto as her voice was full of venom, as she sent Cinder a spiteful glare. "She tried to kill _us_ and for what to feel _powerful_?"

"No." Answered Salem as she looked at the now growling blonde the child's eyes flashing between black and blue as Shin under her growled at Cinder, "Cinder attacked us to make a name for herself, to insight fear among the common people, which would in turn attract Huntsman to the area thus allowing her to battle and defeat them rising her standing among the criminal underground."

"But you almost died!"

"No I did not." Spoke Salem as she opened her palm, as a small, black, bone plated spider crawled to the center of her palm. "I keep several small grimm on my person at all times, they noticed the arrow before I did and three of them took the brunt of the shot dying in the process, while the others worked on repairing my body." Explained the pale mistress as the spider disappeared under her black sleeve.

Cinder was no longer surprised by Salem as three days prior, Salem revealed to the two girls her control over the grimm, yet Salem's and Naruto's control were entirely different.

Naruto could currently only control one grimm: Shin Chusei. While Salem's control stretched over hundreds of grimm making her more powerful in quantity, yet Naruto had the advantage in quality Shin Chusei had the ability to learn at an exceeding fast rate, learning from mistakes in both battle and day-by day living.

And from what Cinder could tell Shin had an 'aura' that was not his own, but borrowed one from Naruto both produced and supplied by Naruto, yet and aura nonetheless.

But this 'aura' caused both natural and Salem's grimm to turn hostile towards Shin, but he quickly dispatched them with a snap of his jaws.

Cinder had many questions when it came to Naruto's semblance like; 'why does the girl change appearance?' 'Why does her grimm change in form?' 'Can Naruto's grimm use dust?' 'What would happen to the grimm if Naruto ever ran out of aura and if the grimm where killed what would happen to the aura they were borrowing from the girl?' All these questions swirled around the red dress wearing teenager as she walked on the left side of Salem eyeing the blonde across from her ever so often.

"What are you looking at you hag." Spoke Naurto as her eyes locked with Cinder's amber orbs, causing the teenager to give a confused look, which then changed to realization, and then finally transforming into anger.

"Am only three years older than you, you brat." Huffed out Cinder as she sent the blonde a spiteful glare, Naruto smirked at Cinder's comment as her mischievous mind came up with thousands of ways to mess with and possibly prank the teenager.

And it was going to be fun, _very_ fun.

A sinister grin spread across Naruto's face giving her an evil appearance.

All the while a shiver ran down Cinder's spine as an ominous feeling overcame her, _'I feel as if am about to be pranked to all hell and back, but that couldn't be true could it?'_

And from that moment forward Cinder knew of the pranking monster that was Naruto Uzumaki.

XxX

"We have arrived." Spoke Salem as she stopped her stride causing the girls and beast behind her to stop next to her.

The village, _Narageru irie*_ , it sat on a cliff edge and below the cliff was the roaring sea as it crashed against the rocky cliff side smoothing out the surface of the stone, yet the most striking feature of the village was…that it was abandoned.

No life was present except the rampant overgrowth that ate away at the decrepit homes and buildings. The cobble stone roads stained a light red, wedding from stone to stone.

"Come." Spoke Salem as she walked towards the cathedral in the center of town.

The structure was humongous shading the party of women an beast as they approached. Two towers surrounded the center circular widow the left tower far taller than its right twin a bell hung from the top balcony covered in rust, turning it brown and a sickly green making the bell appear ill. The right tower was in far worse shape. Large pieces of the tower had collapsed in on itself revealing the aging burnt wooden skeleton underneath, the colorful windows that once lined the right tower were either destroyed or fogged over with dirt and filth as the window seals peeled back their paint exposing their wooden skin to the elements.

Both towers had rampant overgrowth as the ivy and vines ran in and betwixt the exposed ruins as they shattered through the main window that rested between the two towers, as nature overran the man-made building as a _murder_ of crows screamed out their welcome to the group perching upon some pieces of jutting wood.

An ominous feeling ran down Naruto's spine as she took in the view of the building, her feet heavy as she couldn't bring herself to move as she watched her mother and Cinder approach the build both walking in stride, Salem's arms resting in front of her as the small jewels hanging from her hair rattled in the wind. Cinder close behind her, her arms crossed as they rested below her chest her black heels clicking against the stained cobblestone as she walked towards the wooden doors in tow with Salem.

Naruto only stared until she felt lightness looking up and behind her, seeing Shin carry her as his teeth latched on to the collar of her yukata , walking towards the door with her in his maw.

The wooden doors whined and moan as they were pushed aside, flooding the interior of the cathedral with sunlight.

The interior was far worse than the outside building; parts of the ceiling had caved in crushing pews, lanterns, and pillars causing a distortion of support. Flora and fungus took hold of any still remaining standing structures morphing them green, the few pews that remained un-touched were rotting away or the covered in a thick layer of dust as they awaited their fate. The curtains where torn and dirty from their lack of care, slowly degrading away as the windows they once covered were fogged with dust and a dried red substance.

Naruto took in the sights of the old sick cathedral, pitting its current state as she wondered what this placed once looked like full of life and maintained by careful hands, yet during this pondering she was blissfully unaware of the three extra bodies in the building.

"Oh look, what the cat brought in!" Shouted out a voice that was soon followed by maniacal laughter, the sound was enough to put both Cinder and Naruto on the defensive as Cinder quickly drew her bow cocking back an arrow mere seconds afterwards, Naruto's aura flared out as two large tails exploded from her backside her eyes bleeding black and blue as Shin let out a mighty roar shaking the already weak foundations.

"Tyrian, I would not threaten those two." Warned a voice less insane, but far gruffer as his chocolate brown eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Tyrian you idiot, they are guests of the mistress show proper respect!" Shouted out other voice this one more regal, and well-mannered as it berated the one named Tyrian.

"Killjoys…anyhow-" Spoke the insane voice of Tyrian, as he flipped into the light, a crazed smile on his face as he took a deeper tone saying, "Hello milady and shits one and two." Bursting out into uncontrollable laughter at his joke falling onto his back as his body shook from laughter.

Naruto felt mass unease as looked at the laughing man, he wore a white sleeveless vest that was held by a belts that ran up and down his shoulders and across his scared chest, the belts connected to a harness that was tightly wrapped around his waist. White slacks covered his legs as knee high boots offered extra protection as knee guards entrapped the joint. On his arms where gloves made of rough leather ending at his forearm and wrapping around his middle mid-finger, laces ran down the expanse of the gloves attaching themselves to the elbow guard at the end of the gloves. Bandages covered the rest of his arms tied tightly as they revealed the hidden muscle underneath. He had jet black hair long and sleek as it came together to form a single long braid ending in the small of his back. Black earrings rested in his ears, the small back loops dark and menacing.

Yet, his biggest feature was his eyes…the dilated yellow silted pupils, made Naruto uneasy as the man laughed before her seemingly to never breathe as he did so.

The next to appear was the owner of the chocolate eyes and he ducked under a collapsed pillar as he made his silent approach and as Naruto looked at him she gained immediate respect for the man. He was tall, bulky but most of all intimidating his chocolate eyes looked down at Naruto making her squirm under his stare. Hazel brown hair sat on top of his head and face well combed and trimmed, a short sleeved brown and gold lined vest decorated his broad body, the collar folded and golden button shinned and placed in order, under his vest her wore a dark brown threaded shirt, his hairy arms covering the rest of the shirt from view. He wore tan jeans held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle with brown leather combat boats covering his feet each one laced up and proper.

"I am Hazel."

His voice sending Naruto for a loop as she looked at him staring into his eyes only for him to close them, and even his breathing as he walked away from her to stand by the now standing Tyrian.

"And I am Dr. Watts pleased to make your acquaintance." Spoke the new man as he took a small bow and as Naruto looked at him, she could only think one thing.

" _What a jackass!"_

The man before her now had a startling mustache that was groomed with sharp edges? He wore a yellow dress shirt that was covered by a maroon vest three buttons lined evenly on each side. A black trench coat rested on his shoulders with the collar of the coat popped up, gold lined the collar and edges of the sleeves. On his hands were gloves fingerless and open on the back of his hands. His legs were cover in black slacks and his shoes shined and cleaned, the boots tied and bold.

"Welcome back wou-"

"Who are the little shits?" Interrupted Tyrian as Dr. Watts sent him a dangerous glare.

"This here is Cinder Falls; she was able to successfully land a hit a direct hit on me." Spoke Salem as she answered Tyrian question causing Tyrian to smirk and both Dr. Watts and Hazel to raise a brow as they looked at Cinder, scanning her, taking in her features.

"And this-" continued Salem as she gestured to her right. "Is Naruto Uzumaki and her grimm Shin Chusei."

The group of men nodded at the information only for them to whirl back and look at Salem in surprise, "Wait did you say _her grimm_?" Questioned Hazel as he turned his attention to the blonde girl that was ducking under the legs of said grimm.

"Yes, she seems to have the ability control and evolve grimm to a substantial level."

At this Tyrian smile grew three times larger, as he gestured to blonde, "I bet you killed lots of people didn't you?" Smiled Tyrian as he look at the girl expecting a story.

"I don't know…" whispered out Naruto as she diverted her eyes as her appearance returned to normal.

"What was that, I didn't catch what you said?"

"I-I-I d-don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shouted out Tyrian as he grabbed the girl shaking her as he did so, only to catch an armful of fangs as Shin locked his jaws onto Tyrian rigging the man before throwing him into some rotting pews, Naruto quickly ran into her mother hiding her face as she did so, making the remaining men send her a questioning look.

Salem mouths the words 'I'll explain later' as she rubs the blonde girls back awkwardly trying to comfort the girl.

Looking down at the girl, Salem watches her shoulders shake with tears, _"Currently she is no use to me, if she will be any use I must make her strong and bloodthirsty just like the grimm she controls and I have the perfect method."_ As her eyes drifted from the crying Naruto to Shin Chusei , _"That's perfect."_ Thought Salem as a ghost of a smile spread across her lips.

 **And that's the Chapter, tell me how I did and if you got any questions go ahead and ask.**

 **Semblance Explanation:**

 **Naruto semblance allows for the control and creation of grimm and when her aura is applied to a controlled/created grimm they will go through a metamorphosis or transformation. This transform is permanent and grants the grimm a series of improvements from durability to speed, strength and intelligence as well as the use of aura that** _ **BORROWED**_ **from Naruto so in turn they do have a limited use over dust making them far more lethal than other grimm.**

 **Each one of Naruto's tails determines the amount of aura the grimm is taking to sustain itself so currently Shin Chusei is taking 2/10** **th** **of Naruto's aura to keep himself sustained.**

 **If Naruto ever runs out of aura while controlling a grimm it will break free from her control and turn feral attacking: humans, faunus, as well as other grimm it will go on a rampage until Naruto gains control again or when its killed.**

 **Naruto's semblance allows for communication with wild grimm, so Naruto will talk to grimm from time to time.**

 **Older grimm or multiple grimm are currently harder for Naruto to sustain and to keep under control.**

 **Naruto currently cannot control more than one grimm at a time, yet there are two methods for her to boost her control both of which I will not disclose at the moment :).**

 **So until then I will catch you on the flip side!**


	4. Chapter 4: Abandoment Issues

Chapter 4: Abandonment issues

 **I want to apologize for a lack of updates recently. I've have been super busy as of late as well as sick, now that am better it's time to get back into the flow of things.**

 **Disclaimer can be found in the first three chapters.**

Six months, six month has pasted since Naruto' s 'meet & greet'. That is approximately 182 days, 4380 hours and approximately 15,777,520 seconds and each one of them was painstakingly damaging.

From sun up to sun down, from day in to day out, all Naruto was allowed to do was train. Tyrian, tutored her in close-combat training for six hour and his methods were torturous involving painful beatings until Naruto was able dodge his slicing strikes and rapid kicks. Next was dust application with he was more merciful than Tyrain, but had his own viciousness to him as he verbally berated the girl when she messed up a mixture or used an unnecessary amount of dust, that as well lasted six hours. After was survival training with Hazel and Naruto liked his training the most.

The chocolate eyed man was kind, patient and most of all wise. He didn't shout or beat the girl like Tyrian or Watts, but he was firm in his teaching making sure the girl was able to apply what she learned. Hazel made sure their six hours together was put to good use and due to this Naruto began to call the lumbering man 'father or dad' from time to time.

And finally Naruto's last six hours were divided into a one hour break/play time with Shin Chusei, a two hour sparring session with Cinder, and a three hour lecture about grimm with her mother, Salem.

In the beginning of this regiment of hell, Naruto fell extremely short passing out from either aura exhaustion or plain exhaustion, but as time went on she gained stamina as well as higher aura efficiency ultimately dropping Shin's aura cost from two to one allowing her more access to her own aura and greater dust potency.

With all this in mind Salem saw it was time to move her plans to the next phase, and with it came movement, movement that Naruto didn't like too much.

"Mother why are we leaving Narageru irie isn't it our home?"

"No it was just a place to train you."

"Train me?" whispered out Naruto as she looked back at the deserted town, grabbing her heart as she did so, to Naruto the place was her home she lived there, cried there, bleed there…it was her home.

"But-"

"No, child, there is no home for us for we are outcasts and always will be." Her tone was stern as her red eyes burned into Naruto's blue gems effectively silencing the girl's rebuttal before it was heard.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

 **XxX**

As the days went on Naruto noticed members from her makeshift family began to disappear, first it was Tyrian, then Watts and finally Hazel. First Naruto thought they went on a hunting trip like they usually do but soon days faded into weeks and it became apparent that they were gone and this sent Naruto in a panic-like state so much so that Shin became extremely defensive of the strawberry blonde never allow her to leave his line of sight. At one point he snapped his jaws at Salem growling out warnings towards the witch.

But two days later Naruto's panic evolved into utter hysteria as her mother, had all but disappeared leaving behind the 13 year old strawberry blonde, the 16 year old huntress and feral wolfish grimm.

Tears cascaded down Naruto's whiskered cheeks as she wailed out her loneliness, her cries echoing around the grimm filled forest.

Shin quickly trotting his way towards the girl wrapping his right paw around her pulling her into his fur covered chest allowing her to sob into his fur.

"Naruto, listen Sal-mother thought it was time to leave us on our own." Spoke Cinder her voice a mixture of pity and sternness.

Naruto's cries softened only for a second before coming back full force, as she yelled out a single word "WHY!"

Cinder was slightly take back by the rough tone yet immediately gained her composure, "Because she trusts us."

"Trust us? With what, she's my mother she shouldn't just leave me all alone…I don't want to be alone." Spoke Naruto, whispering the last part to herself as her sobs became quieter whimpers, yet tears were still freefalling from her whiskered cheeks.

"We are to cause the downfall of Beacon academy in Vale." Cinder was straight and to the point to avoid misunderstanding. Salem originally told her not to tell Naruto of their plan, but to hell with it better now than later.

"Downfall of Beacon, you're kidding me… mother must want both of us to die horrible deaths." Sighed out Naruto as she walked towards Cinder falling to her knees in front of the raven-haired beauty sobbing, yet it stopped…and was replaced with giggles.

Then the giggles changed into laughter.

Insane laughter,

Cinder could only stare at the strawberry blonde in a mixture of shock and confusion wondering what has just come over the girl, _'Wait don't tell me Salem's disappearance is what finally broke this girl.'_ Realization overcame Cinder as she thought back to the past six months. _'The training should have broken her before hand, was Salem the nail in the coffin for the girl?'_

"Cinder?"

"Yes?" answered the 16 year-old quickly maybe a little too quick as her tense posture reveled a bit of nervousness.

"You won't leave me right?"

"I would never leave you Naruto."

"Good, from here on out you're my big sister okay?"

"Okay." Replied Cinder a she was careful to choose her next few responses in fear of setting off the powder keg of girl.

"Good, Shin can you come here for a sec?" Answered Naruto as she beckoned her grimm over, and as her command he approached lower his head for her to pet him. "You've been such a good boy." Spoke Naruto as she petted him until her hands rest on his white grimm mask. "You have such a pretty mask too." Said Naruto as her hand ran over it a few more times.

Cinder watched the inter action with curious eyes barely noticing the single crimson colored appendage that appeared just above her butt. Cinder watched the tail wag before rising up above Naruto's head. Cinder watch as the fur bristled around the tail making it look like it had quills instead of fur.

Yet happened next was almost too fast for Cinder to process.

Within mere seconds the barded tail had impaled Shin Chusei through the throat going in through the right side and making its exit through the left, before tearing itself out removing Shin's head in the process.

Cinder could only look on in shock at what happened, the girl before her had just killed the grimm she 'loved' for the past six months in cold blood.

A wicked smile etched its way onto Naruto face as she picked up the discarded head, "You wouldn't mind me taking your mask would you?" Asked Naruto as she wrapped her clawed digits around the smooth bone mask and began the pull on it, making the flesh attached to it to create a wet ripping sound. The sound lasted for several minutes before the mask was completely removed.

Cinder wasn't sure what to make of the psychotic girl in front of her. She could only watch as Naruto smiled at the mask in her hands while dancing around the quickly evaporating body of Shin Chusei.

"Hey Cinder, we have a plan right?" Asked Naruto as she sent the woman who would now be her big sister a large fang filled grin?

"Yea, we do." Replied Cinder slightly uncomfortable with what has just taken place.

"Tell me about it."

 **Okay folks that's the Chapter I know it's kind of short but I felt that if I've gone any farther I would have lost the affect I was looking for.**

 **So now onto the meaning of Shin's name, essentially his name had two meanings: one mean new loyalty and the other being deceased loyalty the reason I went with this name is because the lumbering wolf represented Naruto's budding trust for Salem and now Naruto's distrust.**

 **Also before any of you get mad at me, I will quickly go over Naruto's character as seen Naruto in the anime and manga originally had his 'precious people' people who he could trust, but here our fem-Naruto doesn't know who she can trust so she becomes too trusting thus when someone breaks her trust especially someone who is a parent figure to her can lead to some serious issues.**

 **So until next time,**

 **I will catch you on the flip side!**


	5. Chapter 5: Allies part 1

Chapter 5: Allies part 1

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the along awaitd chapter, I want to apologize for the long wait this chapter went through six rewrites, ten revisions in gernral am unsatisfied with this chapter but I feel that waiting any longer would be an injustice to you guys. Next this fic will be updated once every two weeks. The reason being is to provide you all with higher quality and longer chapters, plus it gives me time to edit and revise what I need to. And finally I want to thank you all for your patience it is greatly appreciated.**

 **So unto the fic, the disclaimer can be found in the first three chapters.**

The bright midday sun burned through the green spring leaves, "What a beautiful day." Signed out a strawberry blonde her hair pulled into a high ponytail tied into place a black rope that not only wrapped around her hair but her forehead as well as it bled into a rather large wolfish looking grimm mask that hung lazily, off the right side of her head. A red-ish black mane shot out from the edges of the mask oddly blending into her hair creating an eye catching contrast. Around her neck hung a necklace with six magatama beads and between the beads an orange whirlpool rested. Hanging off her forearms was a yellow track jacket with the same orange whirlpool symbol on the back. Her hands wrapped in bandages with her fingers left exposed and upon closer inspection one could see a pair of red bracelets covering her wrists, with the bandages ending right at her elbows.

Her chest was covered by mesh armour that wrapped around the back of her neck leaving her shoulders and parts of her neck exposed to the elements, underneath the armour she had a yellow tube top, the orange whirlpool over her right breast and on her left breast was a red toad with a pipe in its mouth, as it spewed out smoke. On her hips she wore a pair of black biker shorts the hugged her tightly, a small hip cap hung off to the right side covering both the back and front. On the front the image of the same red smoking toad could be seen and on the back a smirking fox.

Her shins wrapped in bandages, as her feet were left bare with red looking bands wrapped around her ankles.

This was Naruto Uzamaki, age now 15; it was two years since her and her sister Cinder began their travels. Speaking of Cinder she was now 18, and she had changed very little her attire had remained the same except for the tattoo that now adorned her back two stiletto heels forming a heart shape. Cinder grew taller and more womanly with age standing a complete head over Naruto, but Naruto over theses two years had changed drastically.

Puberty was generous to the fox faunus, she grew taller but still was a head shorter than Cinder, her baby fat had left her leaving behind only lean muscle and feminine charm. Her once developing breast grew to now ample portions easily larger than Cinder's C-cups, her hips grew wide, her legs lean and thighs toned. Her skin darkened to a light tan. The once short strawberry blonde hair now extended to her tail bone, and when pulled up the middle of her back. And with her growth her faunus features became more prominent. The whisker marks on her face became thinner longer, and more defined, her pupils gained a somewhat slit look to them becoming diamond shaped. Sharp canines began to peak out from her upper lip giving her a toothy fox-like grin. Her fox ears now rested permanently on top of her head, her left fox ear had to golden loops pierced through them and her right ear had a black feather hanging off of it.

Overall Naurto was a perfect blend of elegance and roughness; it was a heavenly feral beauty. She was a popular hit with the boys and girls alike especially with the faunus not just because of her beauty, but also because of her biology, Naruto was one of the few species of faunus who could go into heat thus many of the bars and pubs the sister stopped at the faunus men would try anything to get into Naruto's pants this eventually altered Naruto's personality slightly it turned her into a humongous tease.

She could break down most men and women with a simple phrase or wave of her hand, this eventually lead to her new title the 'Alluring Vixen' her title was so far spread every faunus knew about the 'Alluring Vixen' rumors spread like wild fire about her. Some examples were that she could enslave men with a glance, or that even grimm were enchanted by her beauty…that last one being more true than false.

But Naruto was not without her flaws, after spending so much time with Cinder in both the wilds and criminal underground of Mistral. Naruto developed some nasty habits. The first being that she became a habitual thief unable to keep her hands to herself she stole whatever interested her; lien, dust, shiny objects. Naruto would take it all without a care in the world she became so skilled at it that she was even able to steal weapons off of huntsmens' backs. She also became crude and blunt saying whatever was on her mind, this also turned her sarcastic and somewhat manipulative granting her the ability to talk her way out of some situations.

But worst of all she developed a smoking habit, but not any ordinary smoking habit…a dust smoking habit.

Smoking dust was far more dangerous than smoking tobacco, dust was violate and could explode, burn, and rip a person apart from the inside out, it required the smoker to have near god-levels of aura control and too much dust intake could lead to dust poisoning, so it was near impossible for anyone to properly smoke dust, but Naruto was a special case.

Due to her semblance it granted her those god-levels of aura control, and on top of that Naruto had an uncanny healing ability. This lead her to develop a new type of fight style, this style focused around the dust she smoked, by using her aura Naruto was able to push dust effects through her blood stream allowing her to apply dust abilities to any part of her body.

And if on cue Naruto took out the metal kiseru pipe from her left thigh pouch bring it to her lips igniting it as she sucked in the fire dust, blowing out embers as she sighed, at a few more puffs of the pipe she noticed her sister staring at her, "What?" Asked Naurto as she pulled the pipe away from her lips breathing out more embers as she did soon giving the air a warm and firewood like smell, with a roll of her eyes Cinder huffed. "One of these days that damn thing will be the death of you."

A small grin etched itself onto the fox faunus's face, "Your just jealous because you can't do it." Naruto turned to look at her sister taking a quick drag before blowing the contents into her face. This caused Cinder to scowl as she waved her hand in front of her face shooing away the ember that threatened to singe her face. "I will never understand how a child like you gained the title of 'Mistress of Dust'."

'Mistress of Dust' was a title that was awarded to those who completed training in two subjects: Dust concoction and Dust spells. Cinder herself earned this title due to her natural affinity for dust spells especially those of the fire variety, while Naurto on the other hand had an affinity for dust concoction. She not only was able to successfully fuse and create existing dust, but was able to create entirely new types of dust especially her signature wind dust. A new type of dust that could create raging storms with winds as sharp as blades; this was one of Naruto favorite types of dust to smoke right after fire. When asked why she like to smoke it her response was always the same 'it feels natural' and currently Naruto is the only person in the entirety of Remnant who knew how to make wind dust.

Now only if Naruto would summon another grimm to serve her.

After the death of Shin Chusei, Naruto has yet to summon another grimm. She always took his mask everywhere the only reason it didn't evaporate into smoke like the rest of the wolfish behemoth was because Naruto was sustaining it with her aura for the past two years somehow forcing it to stay in existence. Naruto is able to remove it but she rarely does and when asked why she avoids the question, refusing to acknowledge the fact that you asked, eventually Cinder just let it go.

"Anyhow," Spoke Naruto the pipe hanging off her lips as she took a puff "Where are we going this time sis?"

During their two years together Naruto and Cinder had explored one quarter of Minstrel in the search of allies for their cause and so far their efforts have yet to bear fruit.

"We're going to Kuchinashi, it's closer," replied Cinder stoically as she looked ahead missing her sister's dumbfounded gaze as the pipe drooped in bewilderment "You're kidding why would we go so close to the capital." Naruto hissed out the last word in worry, Kuchinashi was day away from the City of Minstrel making it a fool's errand for criminals like them.

"We have no other options we have been looking for allies for two years now and have nothing to show for it, it's either this or we head to the capital." Cinder didn't sound happy about the situation either as she looked head-first quietly seething.

"Well shit when you put it that way I guess we don't have a choice." Sighned out Naruto as she cradled the back of her head with her hands the pipe held tightly between her lips as she puffed out the embers looking like a chimney as she did so, both girls walked in silence for a while enjoying the tranquility around them as they may their way towards a small village that was a few miles ahead. This was a gateway village, many of these villages existed throughout Minstrel; they were fineable attempts at expansion many of them failed, usually destroyed by grimm or overtaken by bandits.

As they walked Naruto noticed a certain black bird that was leering at them it had blood red eyes, as it's body was solid ebony, yet it never cocked it's head to the side it just stared at them as if commentating if they should live or die.

"Cinder," whispered Naruto pulling her sister close as she took the pipe and slide it back into her thigh pouch, "That raven there has been staring at us for quite a while" Cinder looked at the direction that Naruto was referencing to immediately spotting the bird, taking in its features. _'That defiantly isn't natural, but we better not bring suspicion to ourselves.'_ Planned out Cinder as she decided to take the incentive and leave Naruto out of the loop. "It looks like a normal raven to me."

Cinder made some space between her and her sister regaining her personal space.

"Really, it doesn't look suspicious to you?"

"Nope" replied Cinder popping the 'p' as she spoke, "Are you sure it's kind just there."

"Yes am sure Naruto, now come on let's go. The quicker we make it to the gateway village the quicker we can search for allies."

"Sounds good to me you are the boss after all," quickening their pace both Naruto and Cinder, slightly hurried their pace towards the gateway village.

The raven lauched itself flying far above them reaching heights that was far out of earshot even for Naruto's sensitivity hearing, it followed them watching with crimson eyes as it glided.

* * *

After twenty –minutes of walking the two young women found themselves at the gates of the village, the same raven from earlier perched onto of a sign that read _Sparkler_ apparently it was mining village as idecated by a sister sign the said 'One of Minstrel's best dust and fine gem produces, refining dust before the Great War.'

Naruto was the first to speak, "I wonder if they have any gravity dust I've been craving it as of late." Sighing Cinder looked at Naruto with a disapproving stare "Can't you do something more productive with your lien?"

Scoffing Naruto gave her sister a deadpan look, "Like what buying jewelry? Am not you Cinder, I don't care for the pretty things it took you forever to talk me into buying these!" Pointing to her ears, more specifically the decorations in her ears, "Even longer to convince me to wear eye shadow" shouted out Naruto widening her eyes for emphasis. Until recently Naruto began to wear orange eye shadow the color bringing attention to her bright blue eyes.

All of this shouting caused Cinder to pout ever so slightly, "Okay I get it stop with all the shouting your being to attract attention to us." As Cinder said this Naruto looked around seeing people standing around staring at them or just looking at them as they walked by, "What the hell are you all looking at!" Their eyes' irritating Naruto to no end as she barred her fangs at the mostly human group scaring them as they dispersed.

"Come on let's go look for allies the quicker we get out of here the better." Hissed Naruto as she pulled her sister through the main gate, walking past the fountain in the town center as a man stood on top of a soap box yelling about who knows what. Both women found themselves in the open air market. The vendors yelling out their wares to the bustling amount of people who walked in and amongst each other making it crowd and slightly uncomfortable as one rubbed elbows with another. "Am going to the bar to get a drink" Shouted Naruto attempting to out scream the vendors, walking off before Cinder could give a reply.

That was another nasty habit that Naruto developed drinking, this one more Cinder fault more than not. Believe it or not but Cinder herself was an avid drinker almost to near alcoholic levels but due to her semblance she was able to purge the toxin from her body to prevent any negative effects. While it took almost an entire liquor store to intoxicate Naruto, the strawberry blonde once called it 'a beautiful, yet ugly curse.'

Cinder let these thoughts go as she wandered the market watching as people hustled about buying and selling; food, clothes, weapons and dust alike. She walked in and amongst the stalls to avoid most of the midday cowered, as she shifted about she noticed Naruto walking around lost and confused.

"Didn't find that bar I see," smiled Cinder as she took amusement in Naruto's chagrin.

"Shut up! You know am not good with directions," hissed out Naruto puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"Maybe that's for the best, follow me we have a mission to do," Spoke Cinder as she walked ahead of the girl gesturing for her to follow. "Fine," Spoke Naruto as she complied bringing her hands up to cradle the back of her head "Remind me again why we follow mother's orders?" Asked the strawberry blonde a hint of anger hidden in her voice, Naruto never fully got over Salem's abrupt departure till this day she still held a grudge she once even said when Salem gets back she would punch the witches teeth out.

"Because it's our job, and it will make her happy." This was Cinder's go to response when ever Naruto questioned their purpose this was usually enough to pacify to the fifteen year old, but this time was different.

"It is not our job, and I don't care about her happiness. She left us, abandoned us I'll beat her before she will be my mother again." A determined glare fell on to Naruto's face it startled Cinder slightly as she looked at the girl and before Cinder could realize what she was asking it slipped past her lips.

"Then why do you follow me if you know I will see this to the end?"

"Because I want to prove to mother that I'm worth it," a wide grin stretched across her mouth as she continued "Plus your all the family I got with Shin Chusei being gone and all."

Cinder raised her brow at this, Naruto considered Shin Chusei family, then why did she kill him? Wishing to question her sister more she opened her mouth only to shut it like a gaping fish. _'No that would be a bad idea she's already messed up in the head, bring up old memories could send her on the deep end and I would really like to live for a few more years.'_

The duo continued their journey in silence, somehow making their way towards a jewelry store mush to Naruto's irritation, "Why are we here?"

"Actually…I'm not sure." Replied Cinder, in all honesty she wasn't entirely sure it was like her feet dragged her here as if on instinct, like something was calling her. If it wasn't obvious Cinder has a deep love for fine gemstones something that she discovered when she was a child, thus she always finds herself attracted to places like this regardless if she is aware or not.

"I guess old habits die hard, well now that were here let's go check it out."

Naruto groaned as she trudged behind her sister, "You know I hate places like this!"

Cinder let a mischievous grin show across her pale face as she spoke, "I know you do, not stop your complaining."

As both excited and reluctant sister walked in to the shop they were greet with the overwhelming color of red velvet. It was everywhere the carpet, walls and even the clerk where decorated in this color the only two things that weren't velvet red were the display cases and one other customer.

She was actually green, very green.

Her hair was bright sea foam green vibrant and healthy, it was tied into a low pony tail of sorts that split into two individual tails the red ribbon keeping it in place. Her eyes were as red as wine and her skin the color mocha. She wore a green crop top with green jeans that were covered by brown chaps both pieces of clothing ending mid-shin, two belts were wrapped around her waist one holding her pants up and the other holding a pair of hostlers' two green pistols stood erect from the holsters, and to complete the look she wore brown flats.

She was currently talking to the red suit wearing clerk, yet the odd thing about their conversation was the fact that she was staring right into his eyes.

Cinder looked on an interest, leaning in to catch their conversation as Naruto browsed around keeping an eye on her sister and the green haired woman.

"Would you like to see the dust infused diamond rings madam?"

The green haired woman smiled never breaking eye contact with the clerk, "Why certainly."

Reaching into the display case the clerk fished out the diamonds placing them on top of the glass covered case.

The diamonds themselves were clear, yet changed through a multitude of colors shifting from red, blue, purple and yellow.

"Well here they are," Taking the case of diamonds in hand he lifted them giving them to the green haired girl with a smile, and she gladly took them storing them away in a small pouch in her chaps, "Thank you." Replied the girl as she walked past a dumbfounded Cinder and Naruto leaving behind the clerk to grin off into space,

"What just happened?" quietly shouted Naruto as she dashed over to her sister trying to make sense of what just happened, "I…I don't know but am interested." Spoke Cinder sleeking out the store with Naruto hot on her heels, both escaping into the expanse of the market.

"Where did she go?" Shouted Naruto so Cinder could hear over the moving crowd, "This is going to be harder than I thought," Hissed out the ravenette as she scanned the crowd for any green.

"THEIF! THEIF! I JUST BEEN ROBBED!" Shout the same red clerk, but now behind them catching the attention of nearby Minstrel enforcement guards, and unlucky for the duo the clerk was pointing at them.

Well this just got even harder…

 **That's the chapter folks, hope you enjoyed please leave a review or whatever,**

 **I will catch you on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Chapter 6: Family

 **Welcome to the next chapter everyone but before we begin I want to address some things due to them being brought to my knowledge. First Cinder has NOT, attacked Amber yet. A guest reviewer brought it to my attention that Cinder gained the tattoos AFTER she stole half of the maiden powers from her, so sorry about the confusion, but do worry the attack is coming and trust me it will be epic.**

 **Finally this is a WARNING to you all who are about to embark and read this chapter, this chapter contains blood and gore so those who are weak in the body or mind or just don't enjoy this type of action there will be a summary at the bottom.**

 **Sorry about the long note, disclaimer is in the first chapter!**

Sirens blared and people screamed, the sounds jarred Cinder as she burned down another stall, their chase started out like any other pursuit; the criminals run and the officers give chase, yet soon devolved into something more violent, as the orgins of it were unknown the only fact of the matter was that Naruto, her strawberry blonde sister,

Was shot by a fire dust round.

It expoded into a fury of fiery oranges and screaming reds, splattering against her sister's shoulder in a grotesque bloom of blood and gore. This caused mass panic both from the crowds, officers and Cinder as Naruto tumbled to the ground grabbing her shoulder in pain as a string of curses ran past her lips. Yet Cinder found herself in her own dilemma, the people around them had begun to stampede running in a panic as officers attempted to pacify, while others armed themselves pointing their high powered rifles at Cinder and Naruto.

Thus awakening the black haired beauty's fight or flight response, and like any trained huntress her fight response won out. The inlays in her dress sparked to life than an explosion of flames. The sounds of screams tore through the air as the smell of burning flesh invaded the nostrils of those nearby those consumed didn't die instantly they instead ran about as the flames bit into their flesh fusing their clothes to their burning bodies. And like fleeing beast the crowd turned direction and ran towards the officers trampling them in fear to escape the growing inferno that was Cinder.

With the threat handled Cinder yanked up her cussing sister dragging her along as they ran past empty stalls that Cinder later ignited into flames. Screams of 'surrender' could be heard behind the fleeing girls as well as complaints from Naruto about her now destroyed jacket. Her wounds healed, but flesh scarred as the bullet entry and exit points were clearly visible from the girl's exposed shoulder.

"Shut up Naruto now is not the time to be complaining!" Shout Cinder as she dashed, in between stalls and streets setting them ablaze to slow due their ever growing pursers.

"Well, I don't see what's so damn important about that green haired girl; she's the one that got us in this mess in the first place!" Naruto snapped back as she was close behind Cinder running as fast as her legs would take her.

"She's valuable."

"VALUABLE! Valuable my ass, she's a petty thief that got me shot!"

Cinder had an odd feeling of déjà vu wash over her as her strawberry blonde sister ranted and raved about the green haired girl, as the two ran. But their retreat was halted as a storm of dirt clouded their vision and soon the sound of buzzing filled their ears as a metal beast made it's decent

It was a bullhead, a fully loaded bully head.

As Cinder regained her vision a word slipped past her lips, "Shit."

The VOTL in front of the duo cutting off their escape as the officers behind them began to arrive with weapons drawn. The doors of the bullhead were thrown open, as men and women spilled out of it covered from head to toe in riot combat gear, some held rifles while other's held shields, yet the most prominent figure was the white woman who was the last to step from the bullhead.

She wore a white tail coat vest with a high color the covered her pale throat, as red trimming could be seen, a red gemstone was placed at the center of the neck piece. Underneath that a decanted blue vest was buttoned closed as white dress pants bled from it only to be eaten by light blue thigh high heels. Straps ran from the lips of the heels as they disappeared somewhere with the woman's coat. Her arms were covered with white sleeves that were slit from her shoulders to her forearms exposing the porcelain skin underneath. Her hands covered by black leather gloves accented with a light sliver like the rest of her clothing. She had a single icy blue eye while the other was covered by snow white hair; the rest was tied back into a nice neat bun.

"I will I ask you once," Spoke the woman her voice elegant but wrathful as she glared at the two, "surrender or meet your fate, so what will your choice be?"

This woman was Winter Schnee, Captain of the Atlasian Special Forces Unit.

Cinder could only grit her teeth in fear as she stared at the woman, yet from the corner of her eye she could see that Naruto had an entirely different opinion of the situation at hand.

Naruto licked her lips with anticipation as a predatory grin settled upon her features her eyes wide and claws ready. And before anyone could act Naruto took off like a bullet.

This sudden movement threw the Captain off balance as she was forced to dodge Naruto's sudden strike, the clawed hand missing her face by a mere inch yet Winter's reprieve was short lived as Naruto followed up with a rising knee forcing Winter to jump back.

Once again finding her footing Winter began to speak once again, "Very Well, you have made your descion." From her coat Winter drew forth a sliver rapier the blade was slightly thicker than most and from what Naruto could see there was a trigger located at the base of the hilt.

"Hey Cinder." Spoke Naruto not even bothering to look back at Cinder "go I'll handle this."

And as soon as those words let her little sister lips Cinder hurled a ball of fire at some of the un-expecting guards lighting them aflame as she ran through the gap she created, several guards giving to the fleeing fire user.

"Now" spoke Naruto as she stared into Winter's single icy blue eye, "where were we?"

* * *

Cinder huffed as she attempted to catch her breath, her pursers losing sight of her moments ago. The dumpster the she leaned against provided excellent cover from the guards leering eyes, yet she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Looking around for a few moments she finally settled upon a shadow in the far end of the alleyway. And for a moment a glow of red flashed then much to Cinder's annoyance a whirling ball of black and white barreled out of the shadow tearing up the cobblestone on the ground.

And with an annoyed sigh Cinder drew forth her bow firing several arrows into the ball of white and black till it became undone revealing a now dead and evaporating Boarbatusk.

"Every time we go somewhere Naruto's stupid grimm start to worm their way out of the damn wood work." With a sigh Cinder walked past the fading corpse irritated that she was now on a timer both theoretically and physically, but it would seem she was the only one as several more bullheads flew over only for one of them to be torn apart by several Nevermore.

"I hated this city anyways." Cinder stepped out of the alleyway and onto the abandoned streets, "Thank the gods that the streets have been evacuated, I don't think I could take anymore idiots screaming."

But Cinder's blessing was soon snatched from underneath her as several screams tore through the sky, which was followed by a maniacal laugh that echoed from throughout the deserted streets.

"I can't get a break."

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic her hands and face covered with the thick crimson fluid she loved so much, surrounded by the music she loved to her, all tied together with the sights that could bring a tears of joy to her eyes.

Blood, screams and death were all around the fox faunus as she had a huge grin upon her face, similar to that of a child on Christmas morn'.

Winter had a blank expression upon her own face, yet her body shook and eyes widened as all her men had meet death by her command. She told them to subdue the girl in front of her yet, she was unprepared for the carnage that in sued. Men and women were torn apart by the girls, many where missing limbs other were gutted like fish, and the lucky few had their throats ripped out by the strawberry blonde's very teeth.

And she did this all without even activating her weapon.

"So, lady, are you going to give me some more snacks? Or can I eat you now?" Asked Naruto with a bloody grin as she looked at Winter with hungry eyes.

The statement alone was enough to snap Winter back to reality as she looked into Naruto's eyes with a blank stare, her head pivoting to look directly at her, "Snacks you say? Well I hope you enjoyed yourself because I'm going to send you straight to hell."

"I doubt that-" Naruto was interrupted by an unknown force that yanked her forward directly unto Winter's blade, effectively impaling the blade completely through Naruto. "Still alive I see, well let's see how you handle this." Spoke Winter her voice devoid of all emotion, as suddenly a glyph appeared under Naruto her eyes widening in shock as she realized the what type of dust was flowing through it.

And before she could brace herself a scream erupted from Naruto throat as lighting dust tore through her body, burning her flesh, convulsing her muscles and heated her blood. Seconds felt like hours for Naruto as searing white pain ripped her apart, then suddenly it came to an end her body left steaming and convulsing, then the same force that pulled her launched her away with such force that it caused her to skip like a rock over water, yet this wasn't water it was stone. After several skips Naruto was finally able to right herself landing on all fours. Her skin stitching back to together, bones mending and muscles repairing themselves yet her clothes were utterly destroyed the jacket she once loved burned to a crisp, the mesh armor nothing more than ash while the rest was alight with embers.

"So, you can heal huh? Well let's see how long that can last" Spoke Winter's her apperence as cold as her namesake, as several glyphs appeared below Naruto, forcing her to dodge as the activated. Pillars of ice shot upward threatening to impale the girl, yet they didn't stop there with a wave of Winter's rapier glyphs appeared all around Naruto sprouting up pillars of ice creating an advance death trap, forcing the girl to dart betwixt them pushing her closer and closer to an attack point then came Winter's move.

Undereath the captain appeared wide golden glyphs, designs of arrows and wind ran around the outer circle of the rune then she was gone her body acceralated tearing up stone as speed past and before Naruto could react the guard of the silver rapier crashed into her gut, blood spewed her mouth as she was launched off the ground, but before she could recover the guard appeared once again this time it smashed into her face, catapulting her through one of the ice pillars making the structure collapse on top of her.

With a groan she clawed her way out of the ice, bring her aching body up onto unsteady legs yet she was sent back into the concrete and ice as the speedy Winter bashed the back of Naruto's head with the guard once again.

"Stay down brat, you have no chance of winning." Spoke Winter has she hovered over the injured fox girl, yet Naruto grinned as she tried to stand once again only to let out a pained gasp as Winter's heel twisted in between the girl's shoulder blades, "I said stay down." Winter's voice becoming harsh as eye icy blue eyes stared holes into Naruto's back.

With exerted effort Naruto looked up at Winter "make me bitch." Naruto spitting bloody salvia onto the pale skin of Winter, with a sneer Winter wiped her cheek with her black glove then delivered a swift kick to Naruto's rids an audible crack was heard as well as a pained scream from Naruto as she rolled over onto her back grabbing her ribs in pain.

As she recovered Naruto glared at Winter with her remaining strength, but movement behind the icy tyrant caught the attention of the fox faunus looking past Winter she saw her beloved sister, Cinder. Yet she was not alone standing next to her was the green haired girl from earlier.

A bloody smile found its way onto Naruto's face, she was saved! Her sister had come to help her!

Yet it was not so as Naruto's smile faded into horror as her stared back at her for several seconds before turning her back to her, retreating back into the shadows with the green haired.

' _She left me…'_ tears were quickly filling up her eyes.

' _I'm all alone…she left me….'_ Tears were now freely streaming down Naruto's cheeks as she looked towards the sky to see a single raven circling about far above her head, "You won't leave me will you dear raven." Whispered Naruto as she stared at the black bird that circled above,

" _Not, unless you prove yourself fox."_

"Very, well…" sighed out Naruto as her eyes bled black, whiskers darkened, and fangs sharpened.

Play time was over, because new family was present.

 **Okay guys, that's the chapter also sorry about the lack of updates I've been sick on and off as of late so yea. With that out the way how did you guys like the chapter, tell me down in the comments.**

 **I will catch you on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Way

Chapter 7: My Way

 **I'm alive! I want to apologize for the** _ **long**_ **wait this was way overdue for an update, so with the apology over I have to announcement to you all; that several new fics are coming your way very soon a handle full of them involving Naruko, so keep your eyes peeled kay! Also to those who are tired of watching our protagonist getting her ass kicked, then this chapter is for you.**

 **Disclaimer can be found in the first chapter**

 _Her breathes were even as she looked down the scope of the rifle in her hands, in her sights were a brunette and a strawberry blond. Shifting slightly she lined up her reticule with the fleeing blonde, the small red dot locking on to the girls shoulder. With a shutter breathe the woman squeezed the trigger an ever so gentle movement. And with a loud crack the fire dust round exploded from the barrel as the copper colored bullet screamed through the air. Traveling the distance ever so quickly, ever so accurately and like a flower in spring a plume of fire bloomed from the fox faunus's shoulder sending blood splattering, and flesh burning as the faunus was sent to the ground screaming out curses._

 _With a satisfied sigh the shooter pushed herself from up from her crouched position, gathering the rifle that now lies prone on the lip of the roof. As she stood to full height she dusted off the pebbles clinging to her blood red armor and black boots, a with a flick of her wrist a scroll seemingly out of thin air appeared in her hands._

" _Hello, I would like to report a terrorist attack." She walked as she spoke moving with a dangerous grace only stopping for a moment to gather a fiendish white mask, its shape and structure similar to that a Nevermore, "Yes, in Kuchinashi."_

* * *

Winter was slightly stunned by the strawberry blonde faunus, who was struggling to rise to her feet. The girl's knees shook and wobbled as she stood up on unsteady legs, her right arm hung limply to her side as rivers of blood dripped from her fingers, her left hand firmly grasping her shoulder as she glared daggers at Winter. Her eyes fading black and blue, her whiskers thickening and ripping open with rage, nails sharpening into claws and teeth pointing into fangs, all the while a low growl slipped past her lips. Winter took in all these subtle change with an even curious gaze, _'This must be her semblance activating, but I wonder what took her so long to activate it.'_

Yet Winter was unprepared for what happened next, before the snow-haired commander could react the fox – faunus was upon her, with her foot rocketing towards her face, yet Winter was no slouch with one fluid movement she not only dodged the kick but was able to spawn forth a fire glyph under the kicking blonde. Yet with an extreme show of flexibility Naturo twisted her body in almost unnatural angles. As she quickly applied the remaining fire dust in her system into her hands as she landed which then launched her into a spinning helicopter kick, doing considerable damage to Winter as she was hit several times in the stomach and chest throwing her away from the fiery top that was Naruto, Winter soon found herself skidding across the ground but that was the least of her worries as she was able to catch a glimpse of Naruto rushing towards her. Righting herself Winter was able quickly stand on her feet as she used her rapier to guard against a fire-covered fist of Naruto but she soon needed to go on the defensive as several flaming punches and kicks were thrown her way. After several minutes of forced defense Winter successful acted out her counterattack, slipping her slender arm through Naruto's guard bringing it around her neck as her other arm forced the shorter saber through Naruto's left arm forcing a pained whimper from her lips. And with single an elegant move she hooked her leg behind the knee of Naruto tripping the girl, landing her into a half-nelson hold.

"You are far too young and inexperienced to be challenging me." Hissed Winter into Naruto's fox ears, twisting the blade slightly as she felt Naruto jerk underneath her.

"That's what you think" choked out Naruto as her cheek was firmly pressed into the ground, and left arm skewered by the white maiden above, twisting the blade painfully every time Naruto struggle to rise. After several minutes of twisting an attempted wrestling, Winter shifted her position bringing her knee to rest on the small of Naruto's back and free arm to wrap under the faunus's neck as well as pushing the rapier deeper into her tan arm, inciting a cry from the girl.

"This is the end, surrender."

Gritting her teeth, Naruto looked past Winter gazing out to the destroyed village gate peering into the red eyes that circled the forest line past the village gate. Taking a deep breath she filled her lungs with the soot bathed air and before the Winter could realize what was happening, the girl let lose a mighty roar, so powerful that it distorted the air and sent Winter reeling as she pulled away from Naruto to protect her now ringing an bleeding ears completely discarding her raiper in the process as the sheering sound torn through the village, shattering windows, causing the remaining soldiers and villagers to hit the ground in pain as the furiously scratched to protect their ears.

Yet humans and faunus were not the only creatures to hear the shrill cry, as blood stained grimm rose their heads in attention their ears rotating like satellite dish as flicking and pivoting in a multitude of directions before finally settling towards the center of the village, and like a call to arms they charged running and galloping towards Naruto and Winter, quickly swarming the howling Naruto surrounding her in a protective fashion; two towering Ursas, a battalion Beowolves and a single large hissing Creep circled the pinned girl as they shouted at Winter, whose ears were still ringing from the explosive cry, quickly righting herself Winter found herself stunned by the small pack of grimm that seemingly protected her target. _'I heard rumors that a rare few could control grimm, but this is far more than simple control this is…cooperation.'_ Mused Winter as she harden her stance for hand to hand combat, frowning Winter began to true evaluate the situation in front of her _'I need to get my weapon but with them surrounding her like that I will not be getti-'_ her thought interrupted by two lunging beowolves their maws open and arms spread open with the intent to crush, yet with undeterred poise Winter stepped forward into the strike latching the white gloved hands onto the closer's arm and before the creature could retaliate it was slammed into its sibling, they crash tangled their bodies somewhat locking them in place long enough to for the captain to cast a fire glyph under them as they were burned alive eventually turning into nothing more than black smoke,

Yet, Winter was stunned by what happen next, instead of evaporating the cloud of blackened smoke darted towards the downed Uzumaki rushing into her open jaws as she took a deep breath the vapor soon began to pour out her wounds stitching them closed, and removing any scaring that might have been created.

Winter was stunned by this revolation, this girl could not only call on the aid of grimm but could also use their deaths to heal her wounds, gritting her teeth Winter pulled her arms in front of her placing her in a more aggressive stance she need to end this quickly or run the risk of this becoming a battle of attrition.

* * *

"You left her!" Shouted out Emerald as scowled at Cinder, "How could you, you said she was your sister!"

Whirling around Cinder stared back at the mocha colored girl, "Why do you care moments ago you were nothing more than a petty thief!"

"I at least have a sense of loyalty; I would not abandon those in need!"

"What do you know of loyalty, you were nothing more than a street rat someone who had no purpose in the world, nothing to stand for until I came along, why I am I even arguing with you, you know nothing of Naruto or me for that matter."

"Your right, I don't know anything, but I do know trust when I see it." And with that said she spun on her heel making her way back towards the village.

"Where are you going?"

"To save your sister"

"You'll die if you go back there."

"I'm willing to take my chances."

"You can't be-" A ear splitting sound soon tore through the air shaking the trees that surrounded the two arguing girls, but they were more shocked by the black and red blurs rocketed past them barely catching their white masks as they darted towards the source of the scream.

"What was that?" Shouted Emerald her weapon drawn and pointed at the grimm running past her.

" _That_ was my sister." Hissed out Cinder as she looked on at the grimm that were rushing towards the now burning village, _'Naruto, why now, what are you hoping to achieve?'_

* * *

Winter's breathes were uneven, as she huffed from minor exhaustion her once steady stance now had several openings, and looked to be slightly sloppy, her scroll buzzing in her breast pocket indicting she was running low on aura, but that currently the least of her worries as her right forearm had a nasty bite mark in it, her aura prevented the teeth from puncturing her skin but didn't stop the bone from shattering from the pressure, as the arm began to fade from white to hideous blues, purples and greens.

Her attire had also seen better days, both sleeves of her uniform were missing, the tail of her coat was eaten, away her boots had several claw marks within them, her left glove was missing, the gem in her broach was cracked, her face and arms covered in dirt and her hair long since fell from its once proper bun.

Her opponent on the other hand, once bested now stood tall, Naruto who was no longer pinned down by the rapier now stood to her full height, having long since abandoned her clothing now wore nothing more than a pair of black shorts and a slew of bandages around her chest and legs, in a faux attempt to have modesty, her tan arms crossed under her bust as her shatter pipe hung from her lips as the seemly invincible grimm mask sat upon her head off to the side still unmoved. Her wounds closed and healed by the black vapor that now orbits her person.

"I'm impressed." She spoke spitting out the shattered pipe having now inhaled all the dust that was left within it. "You not only survived this long but have killed 13 beowolves, an Ursa all at the same time." Only four beowolves remained, as well as the remaining Ursa and the Creep that has yet leave her side, "Most people would have died by now, but here you are still kicking." Sighed out Naruto as she shook her head in mock disappoint, the black vapor somewhat mocking her movement as it floated around her. "But you did teach a few things, for one I need to get myself a set of weapons, two I need to stop smoking dust because you almost got me with that last move."

Prior to this discussion Winter launched a lightning based glyph at the strawberry blonde, striking her pipe causing the fire dust inside to detonate and explode in her face, the only saving grace was the black grimm vapor circulating around her, as it took the blow instead of her face.

"And finally" a predatory grin seeped its way on her face as she continued to speak, "to always go for the kill." And with that Naruto fists combusted into flames as she focused the residual amounts of dust into her system into her hands, rushing to towards the injured captain with a flurry of blows, land punch after fiery punch into the woman's gut and face quickly eating away at what every aura remained in Winter's system, yet the like a true huntsman Winter still had a few aces up her sleeves, with a stomp of her heel a wide glowing blue glyph appeared underneath them shocking the faunus girl as several beowolves and a single Ursa rose up from the glowing symbol.

The blue beowolves lunged at the girl, yet not missing a beat Naruto threw a fist at the closest beowolf shattering its mask upon contact, as her own beowolves grappled with Winter's as Naruto's Ursa charged Winter's, soon becoming a battle of beast, yet the Creep still stood off to the side observing the combat before it.

Yet instead of reengaging Winter, Naruto jumped back to stand besides the Creep, "are you ready?" spoke Naruto her voice taking a kinder more gentle tone. For the first time since this battle the Creep looked down towards Naruto, as blue stared into red and Winter for a moment believed the two were silently communicating and to prove her thoughts Naruto reached up pulling the Creep's head slightly down and place a kiss on the beast muzzle.

Winter watched in both horror and curiosity, as the grimm's eyes bled black and blue, and it body began to change.

The Creep grew in size, becoming large enough to hover over, its body losing much of its girth sliming to become aerodynamic, gaining substantial length from head to tail easily hitting the fifteen to twenty foot range. Its skull changed substantially its blue eyes sinking into its skull as they shrank in size, gaining a shorter snout, but larger jaws creating a head focused on crushing instead of biting. White plating appeared on both upper and lower jaws creating an armored helmet of sorts, as two upward curved horns appeared along its head, down the length of it spine all the way down to the middle of the tail large horns could be found along the base of the tail, neck and middle of the back these horns easily being the size of Naruto. Its legs grew and longed becoming powerful as plates upon plates of bone armor appeared to protect them from damage. Its feet had four bladed toes for ripping through flesh, it soon developed forelimbs long enough and strong to slash and hold down prey, as four claws sprouted from the hands. Yet what disturbed Winter was this monster's tail, it was curved upward coming to a point, forming what looked like a sword or blade for a tail. And if to emphasize the point the reprilain beast swung its bladed tail forward to its jaw, latching its armored fangs onto the hardened tail, roughly dragging it across its maw producing a grinding metal sound as sparks jumped off the tail and teeth as it sharpened the blade, producing a satisfied ping after completion.

"Tanuru" the bladed grimm leaning its head ever so slightly towards Naruto patiently awaiting her command, "get her, girl." With a mighty roar Tanuru took off her powerful legs moving her across the distance quickly and effectively her bladed tail swinging behind her dangerously. Winter could dash out of the way as she witnessed Tanuru rip up the embed cobble with the stomping of her feet, yet Winter was forced to move again as Tanuru slammed her tail where she once was launching dirt and stone in the air. After several seconds Tanuru removed her tail from the ground leaving behind a crater deep enough to be a makeshift river in the eyes of Winter.

' _This monster is strong, unbelievably strong if it hits me once I'm as good as dead.'_ Quickly surveying her surroundings she saw her rapiers off in the distance directly behind Tanuru. The creature having repositioned herself growled at Winter, then moved at speeds that was astonishing for its size almost metalizing before Winter, yet with cat like reflexes Winter pushed herself off the ground jumping over Tanuru's snapping jaws and began to run along her back, only to be thrown off as she reached the base of Tanuru's tail, yet it was enough to toss her next to her weapons.

Grabbing them she only had enough time to block another tail slam from Tanuru, from an 'X' with her blades as it took all her strength to avoid being smash or slashed by the sword-esque tail that was savagely cutting into her raipers blasting sparks as it grinded into Winter, the pressure soon began to sit-in as the ground began to weaken and crack underneath her. Sweat pooled from Winters brow as she tried to fight back spawning glyph and glyph yet the beast was unaffected by any of it, soon dark spot began to consume the woman's vision as laughing filled her ears.

"Weiss" Whisphered of Winter as she felt the last bits of strength fading, "I'm sorry" and soon the once powerful Special Forces Captain of Atlas was nothing more than a smashed cut up piece of flesh that was soon to be the meal of Tanuru.

"That's, that" spoke Naruto as she watched her new grimm devour the carcass of Winter Schnee "I think it's time to find Cinder and teach her, why we should do things my way.

 **Well, are you entertained! I am back and better than ever!**

 **So moving forward this fic can only get crazier also the prologue will be over in the estimated next four chapters because when I hit main Canon a lot of shit will go down, so be ready.**

 **Also did you like Tanuru, hate her tell me below also here some numbers on her:**

 **Height: 11ft 6in (3 feet of that is spines and spikes)**

 **Length: 19ft 8in**

 **Weight: 997.903kg (2200 lbs)**

 **Name meaning: Furnace in Swahili**

 **Number of teeth: 24 not counting the teeth created by the bone plating**

 **Coloration: Spines, Plating are white, claws, teeth and tail blade are black and skin tone is red**

 **Tail cost: 4**

 **Her design is based off the Glavenus from Monster Hunter Generations**

 **So tell me what you guys think till then I will catch you on the flip side.**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Fronts

Chapter 8:

 **I want to apologize for the long wait, currently real life has been consuming large amounts of my time and currently I may be able to get back onto schedule but I won't make any promises.**

 **So onto some, questions you seemed to have, also Thank Mr. Guest I truly appreciate all of your questions and comments, But I will only answer the questions I can without giving away the plot or another things I have planed:**

 **Shin's mask is** _ **still**_ **around.**

 **Naruto's healing as the Mr. Guest pointed out is not perfect, as for its attributes I won't say just yet.**

 **As to Emerald's and Cinder's relationship, things still have yet to be seen.**

 **Tail cost refers to the number of tails Naruto must invest into a modified grimm, Tonuru requires 3 tails or 3/10s of Naruto's aura to stay obedient, more elaboration on why they need Naruto's aura later.**

 **The Corvid introduced in chapter 6 will arrive shortly, be patient**

 **Disclaimer is there in the first chapter, journey there if you wish to see it!**

Night had fallen over the kingdom of Minstrel, the glow of the shattered moon covered the silent forest that Emerald now found herself in but she was also in the presence of sour company: Cinder Falls. The dress wearing woman and her had journeyed at least 20-some miles from Kuchinashi eventually setting up camp at a nearby rock formations a good distance away from the main road.

Currently they were having dinner made up edible mushrooms and fish gathered and caught at the stream a several feet away from their camp, Cinder having lit the fire earlier was now a steady strong flame that illuminated the surrounding areas in a ghostly red-orange light.

Emerald's mind was plagued with concerns of her future with Cinder, as she thought about the woman's betrayal of her sister and how easily she did it without even batting an eye, this worried Emerald as she imagine herself in the same situation and just like the strawberry blonde faunus Cinder left behind Emerald was sure Cinder would also leave her behind when she outlived her usefulness.

These thoughts were enough to push asides Emerald's appetite as her red eyes stared down at the blazing fire before as recent memories of what happened back in Kuchinashi came flooding back, Emerald has seen death before as a child and now as a young woman, but she had never witnessed a slaughter like she did in Kuchinashi. She remembered the people of Kuchinashi running for their lives as buildings burned and collapsed, people being devoured by the Grimm who tore through the city gates due to the smell of fear and panic. The sounds of gunshots still ringed in her ears, as the shouts of soldiers were all around her like a raging storm but one person's face still stayed deeply imprinted in her mind, Naruto. She could still see the pain in the girl's eyes as blood seeped from the sides of her mouth, Emerald could still see the torn and blood stained clothes, the dirt and dust that stuck to the girl's body, but most of all the loss of hope on her face as Cinder turned her back on her.

These thoughts sparked certain emotions within Emerald, emotions she could not name as the face of a forsaken Naruto haunted her, encompassing her mind in ways she never knew was possible, ways that could almost be called - "Hey, are you alright?"

The sound of Cinder's monotone voice woke Emerald from her internal conflict, quickly bouncing her eyes from the fire to Cinder, she was quick to answer. "Yeah I'm fine" she said as she looked into Cinder's eyes, eyes that held suspicion, but her face exposed nothing it was as blank as an plain slate, empty and dull.

"Are you sure?" Questioned Cinder as she leered at Emerald her eyes narrowing slightly, "You're crying."

"I am?" Reaching up to touch her face Emerald for the first time felt the tears streaming down her face, like a waterfall they cascaded down, pooling and raining from her chin. She wasn't just crying but silently sobbing, her tears refused to stop no matter how much she rubbed them to way than like a runaway freight train, she was hit with a large pang of guilt, carnivorous guilt something that she hasn't felt in years, a feeling she thought she had forgotten, but it would seem that had never forgot her. And before she could control herself Emerald began to hiccup, and let out small squeaks before giving in and wailing with her tears, never in her life had she cried for a stranger but at the same time never in her life has she truly felt for anyone like this before. The feelings she felt were so alien, yet so natural as she wailed and sobbed she could feel the guilt both wash away and naw at her.

This went on for several minutes all the while Cinder watched on silently perplexed by the situation at hand but also indifferent to Emerald's crying finding it to be slightly irritating, but refrained from saying anything as she watched this go on. After a while her wails turned into hiccups, then changed into small whimpers before finally collapsing into silence, bring her arm up she whipped away the ugliness of her tears leaving behind even redder eyes that were slightly puffy and a jarring headache from her loud cry, it also let her exhausted and sleepy, but before she could succumb to slumber Cinder spoke up.

"If you're thinking about the people back there, don't they died because they were weak, they were unable to protect themselves or properly escape their deaths were necessary for our escape but for also weeding out weak blood in this world, so do not mourn their deaths it's a waste of time and energy."

"Weak?" Shouted Emerald as she hopped to her feet her once sad and depressed nature quickly flipping to a livid one as her once soft sad eyes, now frowned with obvious aggression "just because they were unable to fight back they are weak?" Her hands balled into fists at her side as she shouted at her from across the fire. "Those, women and children Cinder they couldn't have known that they would have to fight, let alone know how to fight!"

"Oh really?" Asked Cinder her voice superficial as mock curiosity filled her eyes, "do they not live in the same world as you and I? Are they not surrounded by thieves and murders every day? Do they not face the threat of Grimm on the daily bases?"

"That's irrelevant Cinder!"

"Is it? I believe not, if I remember correctly you were nothing more than a thief and I would assume that they were quick to fight and defend themselves from you?"

Emerald opened her mouth to shout out, yet found silence within it as her logical mind began to take hold. The adrenaline fading from her system as Cinder's words rung deep as she thought back to her past and the struggles to once survive through the day, the lack of basic necessities was very much apparent in her childhood.

"See" spoke Cinder "they grew weak from their luxuries, while you and I had to fight for our right, our scrapes, things that would only help us see tomorrow's sunrise and even then we were not guaranteed to survive." Spat out Cinder venom, as signs of past rage rising up on the sides of her face. "I want power, power to rip away their luxuries, power to bring them pain like they once brought me. I wish to burn them." Growled out Cinder as her amber eyes locked onto the orange flame in front of her and for a moment Emerald saw it.

A shine of madness was deeply seated in Cinder's eyes, something born from pain at the hands of her fellow humans, something that has never healed.

"Wow, sis didn't know you had issues that deep." The arrive of the new voice caused both to jump as they stared at the owner of it, both girl's eyes were wide for separate reasons but both girl's had one similar thoughts _'how is she alive!'_

A toothy grin appeared on her face as she watched their shocked expressions appear on their dumbfound faces, "what it looks like you've seen a ghost. Anyway did you miss me?"

Cinder gnashed her teeth at the mocking but with held her words as she analyzed her former sister, Naruto had taken the liberty to discard her torn up clothes for something more covering yet like her former outfit it was in shambles. She now wore a blood-stained button up, mostly torn off the body of a corpse from the village, as it had several teeth marks on the sleeves and shoulder indicating that a Grimm had ripped or eaten the unfortunate soul alive. She also had on black sweat pants with single orange stripe running horizontally across her left thigh and just like the bloodied shirt it to had teeth and claw marks puncturing through the fabric. And just like before he ever present mask of Shin still remained tied to her head yet this time it veered more to the right than the left like usual, but what caught Cinder's eye the most was the shining piece of steel in Naruto's right hand as the blade rested upon her same shoulder. It glowed a haunting silver as the long thin blade glimmered reflectively back at Cinder.

"So you did kill Winter." Spoke Cinder as she straightened posture in a way that seemed unthreatening as she rest her hands on her hips in mock calmness, as she eased her fingers close to her weapons.

"Yup" Replied Naruto popping the 'p' for emphasis as she gave the rapier a once over, "Tonuru ate her, weapon and all, I had her throw up the weapon though because I plan to break this puppy down and make a weapon of my own." As Naruto finished her sentence, her arm began to shake causing the weapon she was holding to clank about, "shit" whispered Naruto "I didn't think they would start this early" hissed Naruto as she grabbed her shaking arm hoping to stop the vibrating as her withdraws began to make themselves apparent to her and Cinder as Emerald seemed to still be shifting her way through her shock.

Smiling to herself Cinder kept the conversation going "So who is this Tonuru?"

"She a new grimm I created to kill Winter, she was born from a creep." Replied Naruto, popping the 'p' in creep as well, as a grin also spread across her lips as she lightly tapped the blade against her shoulder, both girls silently sizing each other up as they shifted their weight between their feet swaying in way many would assume to be non-threatening, but to the trained eye one would see that both Cinder and Naruto were bracing themselves for an attack.

Yet the sound of whispers was enough to draw the sight of both girls as they looked on to witness Emerald in a state of quiet distress as mumblings of words spilled from her lips as she stared wide eyed at Naruto. "How...?" spoke the green haired girl, her voice low almost mute in tone, yet the words went unheard by Cinder, but Naruto's more acute hearing was able to interpret what Emerald was saying, and smirking to herself she could help but to reply to the girl.

"How, you ask? I'll tell you how I'm just that badass!" Shouted the girl as a wicked grin spread across her lips exposing the sharp canine that lay underneath "so who are you?"

Emerald slightly taken back by the abrupt response found her voice lost to her as it got caught within her throat. "Hey" growled Naruto "I asked you a question and I expect an answer" demanded the girl in mock anger as a crazed grin slated her face.

"E-Emerald, Emerald Sustrai" Stuttered out the girl as she stared into Naruto bright blue eyes,

"Emerald huh, cute name real cute, hey how about you join me so I don't I have to kill you what do you say?"

Emerald was taken aback by the sudden offer, it was so unexpected that she was thrown off balance, yet she found herself even further lost when she saw the innocent smile and look Naruto was giving her. It reminded Emerald of a child asking for permission as if she was completely unaware of what she was saying or even doing for that matter.

It was off putting even slight disturbing to Emerald that the girl could be so care free, yet she couldn't bring herself to deny the strawberry blonde, it was odd. It was like the aura around the girl was attractive in a way.

But before she could come to terms with an answer Emerald was promptly interrupted by an annoyed Cinder, "She will not be joining you." Hissed out the girl as she glared daggers into Naruto, attempting to intimidate the faunus.

"Oh really" Questioned Naruto as the smile on her face threatened to consume her entire face turning her attention from Cinder she looked on to Emerald, causing the girl to stiffen from the predatory look in the strawberry blonde's eyes, "does she speak for you Emerald?"

The sudden question was enough to wake the girl from her fearful stopur but as she moved to speak her words we're caught in her throat trapped by fear of angering the faunus that stood in front of her. "I-I-I uh…"

"It's okay" spoke Naruto her voice taking a much more nurturing and softer tone, as her smile became that of a warm one losing much of its murderous edge. Moving with grace and patience she approached Emerald, dodging her form sister as she continued her stride towards Emerald. And within seconds Naruto was in front of Emerald in a close and inmate manner, as red stared into blue. Reaching out Naruto brought up her hand, stretching out her fingers towards Emerald's face, causing her to flinch in fear as she spotted Naruto's dangerous looking claws.

"Shh" Whispered out Naruto, as she tried to ease Emerald's fear. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you" her hand eventually reaching Emerald's mocha colored cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. "See no damage done, I won't hurt you. Your innocent, yet to be involved but-" pulling her closer Naruto brought Emerald's head to her chest, and with hushed breath she whispered into the green haired girl's ear. "The moment you do pick a side you're no longer innocent, you'll make an enemy out of one of us and I recommend you choose wisely because me and my sister have a tendency to _kill_ our enemies." Pushing the girl away softly Naruto turned towards Cinder smirking while the brunette stared back with a menacing glare.

"Leave" spoke Cinder her tone solid and full of unwavering authority.

"Make me" was Naruto's simple reply.

With that said Cinder charged her weapons drawn, and swinging aiming for the kill as they attempted to stab, cut and piece Naruto's vitals, but the faunus was prepared. Bringing forth Winter's former weapon she parried and block Cinder's assault, and then in a stunning show of events Naruto grabbed onto Cinder's right sword. Blood spewing out the offending hand as it latched onto the blade locking it in place as Naruto went to impale Cinder with the rapier, yet Cinder was quick to abandon the weapon in favor of her own protection, jumping back she was able to avoid the lunge but now she was one weapon shot and now unable to shift her weapon into its alternate bow form.

"Always the risk taker."

"What can I say" Spoke Naruto as she flipped her sister's blade out her hand "I'm just crazy like that."

With her sister's blade now in hand Naruto jumped back into the fray of battle swinging both the rapier and short sword in quick succession at Cinder, who of which was struggling to protect herself as every once in awhile one of Naruto's strikes would pound against her aura.

Yet along the sidelines Emerald was completely obvious to the battle in front of her, due to the fact that her mind was currently preoccupied with the options presented to her by the strawberry blonde fox faunus. Her option were very similar but at the same time very different, both of them involved her joining a side with a possibility of dying yet from what she had seen thus far Cinder had no loyalties to anyone and that single prospect worried her greatly. Just being near Cinder lowered her chances of survival, yet with Naruto's sanity under question she could help but worry. While such possibilities circled her mind she was blissfully unaware of the raven making its perch directly above her. Its bright red eyes boring holes into the top of her head. Before snapping back into the battle that was still wrecking between Naruto and Cinder,

"This is starting to get really boring." Whined Naruto as she pushed her blades against Cinder's single blade, applying enough pressure to cause sparks to shoot off from the point of clash making Cinder stumble from the sheer force of Naruto's hits.

"How about we spicy this up!" cheered Naruto as she grined at her, "Tonuru it's time for a hunt!" Shouted out Naruto gleefully as she jumped back throwing Cinder's weapon back at her. Forcing the brunette to parry her own blade or risk getting impaled by the short sword, yet she had no rest as suddenly the bladed carnivore made itself known.

It barreled down at the girl charging with its jaws agape, screaming at her with unjust rage. But Cinder was no slouch with quick reflexes she rolled between the beast's legs narrowly avoid being crushed, and quickly dashed to grab her twin blade. And within two graceful movements she slammed the ends together forming a bow and notching back two arrow.

Tonuru having originally missed her initial strike quickly smashes her feet into the dirt bringing her momentum to a screeching halt. Before turning her head to look over at Cinder giving the bow wielding girl a glare. Cinder expecting the bladed titian to charge again let her two arrows fly, but was astonished by Tonuru's reaction to the flying projectiles. Unlike most grimm who would have taken the blow head-on Tonuru instead brought her bladed tail deflecting the arrow that would have struck her delicate eyes.

Cinder not one to be intimidated quickly loaded up three more arrows, yet one was tipped with a flaring piece of fire dust and just like before she left the arrows fly, and Tonuru like before deflected the first two arrows yet Cinder was unprepared for Tonuru's next move. Instead of deflect the third the creature did a quick 90 degree turn opening her jaws as she bit down on the fire dust arrow causing it to explode in her bone crushing jaws, unfazed by the fiery explosion.

Cinder was agape in awe from Tonuru's unrelenting force the creature almost seem indomitable. Shaking herself of such thoughts Cinder rushed forward splitting her bow back into its twin blades hoping to cut into Tonuru's hide. Yet Cinder's attempted attack was short lived as Naruto rushed her clashing blades with her forcing her to jump back as Tonuru's bladed tail came crashing down like a guillotine launching up dirt and ripped up grass.

Having just missed Cinder by a hair, Tonuru quick turned dragging her tail along the ground creating a scar within the earth as Naruto hopped on the appendage mounting her grimm as she ran along the spine of the monster.

Trying to act quickly Cinder reformed her bow and let lose a volley of element arrows attempting to bombard both Tonuru and Naruto, but it was all for not as Cinder was forced to roll out of the way of several tail strikes that Tonuru laid into the earth. Pulling up dust and dirt disorienting Cinder leaving her open for Tonuru to bite into her left arm, shattering not only Cinders aura but also her arm. Tonuru's jaws crush the appendage, and her teeth shredding the skin, causing an explosion blood to gush out for the shredded arm.

Cinder screamed out in pain as she thrashed about, slamming her hands into Tonuru's scaled and blood covered muzzle. Tears of pain freely falling from her face as she hollered out pleas of 'leg go' and 'stop'.

All the while Emerald stood off to the side shivering in fear as she watched Tonuru mutilate Cinder, but she could also see Naruto, clearly smiling on top of Tonuru's back.

"Hey, Cinder how does it feel?" Asked Naruto her voice taking a mocking tone as she smiled down at Cinder, watching as the girl suffered under Tonuru's jaws.

Whimpering Cinder eased her head up to lock eyes with Naruto, as another wave of pain torn through her system causing her to scream out in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Grinned Naruto as she stared down as her form sister, from a top Tonuru, "I bet it does." She spoke as she slow made her way down from Tonuru jumping off down from her back dragging her hands across her mounts tough scales. Before finally settling into position in front of Cinder bearing her fangs into a sinister smile as she brought up the rapier. Slow and menacingly she lightly scraped the edge of the blade across Cinder's left cheek drawing a thin line of blood.

"I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this in your darkest moments." Smiled Naruto as she roughly grabbed Cinder's face forcing her to look into her eyes, "I want you to remember that _I beat you."_ Roughly pushing her head away Naruto walked away from the pinned and crying woman snapping her fingers, the signal for Tonuru to release the young woman from her jaws. Which she did causing the Cinder to stumble back and fall over hissing out in pain as the cool night time air brushed against it.

Quickly righting herself she sent a raged filled glare at Naruto before running off to the nearest tree line holding her lacerated and bleeding arm.

Emerald having watch the whole affair found herself shuttering in her boots as tears of fear swelled in her eyes as she looked at Naruto as a single thought raced through her mind _'She's a monster!'_ but before she could will her legs to run Naruto turned to face her with a soft smile on her face.

"You'll be joining me right?" Asked the strawberry blonde with an innocent grin, causing the green haired girl to flinch as terror from the maliciousness that slept behind Naruto's smile filled her forcing her to respond with only one answer.

"Y-y-yes"

"Great!" Shouted out Naruto clapping her hands in happiness as she ran up grasping Emerald's shaky hands into her own, "We're gonna be great friends! But if you ever betray me I'll have to kill you kay?" Her smile never leaving her face as she spoke with a tone of dead seriousness. "In the morning we're going to the raven's nest, so make sure you get lots of sleep! Oh and one more thing!"

"W-w-what?" spurred out Emerald as her terror began to increase tenfold by Naruto's closeness.

"What do you know about the story of the Maidens?"

 **Okay everyone that's the chapter, again sorry about the long wait.**

 **I'll catch you on the flip side!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Raven

Chapter 9: The Raven

 **Sorry about the lack of updates, so with the apology out of the way on to the story.**

Morning sun was blinding to Emerald, causing her to hiss as she brought up her left hand to shield her adjusting eyes from the scorching light and after several seconds her vision cleared to see the bright blue sky above her, yet there was one problem.

The canopies of the trees were darting by, flashes of green would appear as leaves shuttered and the wind whistled in her ears, yet is soon occurred to her that she was the one moving and was no longer on the ground, her right hand could feel the smooth but oddly segmented texture, looking down she was shocked to discover to see scales, deep black scales highlighted with streaks of scarlet red.

Quickly shooting her eyes up from the lustrous scales she was startled be the sight of towering spines, yet her eyes lock onto a singular form that sat upon the base of the creatures neck. Emerald could clearly see the flowing tails, their blood tone color glossing in the morning sun, as cherry blonde hair gilded upon a chill breeze. Trying to steady herself from Tonuru's constant swaying lead Emerald to stumble far more often than stand as her knees rattled like silver spoons.

Yet she was startled onto her hands and knees, as a tree screamed apart. Splintering into a storm of wood chips and shards as the bladed end of Tonuru's tail sheared a nearby tree, shredding the bark causing a vicious jagged scar to form within its trunk, and within moments the truck collapsed in on itself as the canopy of leaves screamed towards the ground exploding into a storm of dust and dirt. As birds took flight in panic and barked out their distress flocking away from Tonuru.

Dust clouded Emerald's vision, as she desperately held onto Tonuru's smooth scales in an effort to avoid being thrown off but with will alone she forced herself to stand, and with unsteady steps she wadled her way towards Naruto, her hands shooting out every now and then to balance herself, but like a baby taking their first steps Emerald was able to achieve the goal she set before falling just behind Naruto.

"I see that your up, how did you sleep?" Naruto's bright blue eyes leering over her shoulder to gaze upon Emerald's down form.

Pushing herself up Emerald huffed out a sarcastic "fine".

"Good, because we're here" spoke Naruto her voice dropping into a hyper serious tone as she brought Shin's mask upon her face adjusting the raven black fur to consume her strawberry blonde hair. "Here put this on" immediately Naruto produced another mask, yet this one had serpentine-esque features and upon grabbing it Emerald examined it further. She could see small pits, and carved out red markings as well as a white fur that shot from the edges, after her once over she placed the mask upon her face. The item completely covering her features as well as her short green hair, as the bleach white fur completely encompassed her hair.

"Now hold on." Looking up from her hands Emerald was startled to see a large wooden wall, it's ramparts nothing more than full sized logs sharpened to dangerous points, yet she braced herself as she felt Tonuru pick up speed, the behemoth lunged forward it's head smashing through the mass of lumber, causing into splinter into wooden chips and wood dust as the sounds of shattering wood and panicked screams filled Emerald's ears, her sight fogged by the saw dust but it was not for long as Tonuru tore through the dust crashing her clawed feet into a grassy clearing. Outlined by numerous crates, tents and cages.

Here is where Emerald saw the interior of the stronghold, as men and women alike stormed towards them with a variety of weapons: rifles, hand cannons, axes, swords, daggers, bows, shotguns and even sticks.

Glancing her eyes across this small milta of bandits, her eyes realizing that they even had siege weaponry, a large ballista. Her eyes widening from the large bolt that was mounted upon its spine as the ropes were fully cocked back and ready to fire, as a gruff man growled at they his hands firmly clasped on the release mechanism.

They were utterly surround and out armed, slowly slithering her way towards Naturo. Emerald pressed up against her slowly whispering, "what are we gonna do? We're surrounded" as those words left Emerald's mouth she could see Naruto's shoulders bound up and down in only what could be perceived as laughter, but soon sound erupted from her mouth getting louder and louder as it echoed across the camp. Jumping to her feet she stared down the forces her laughter coming to an abrupt halt.

"So who wants to be first?"

And as those words left her lips, the bandits let loose a wild scream as they charged with their weaponry in hand, yet like a gardener to weeds in one swoop of her tail, Tanuru cut them down, severing their torsos from their waist while a lucky few were swatted away like bugs. As they went catering above their allies.

Yet the titans slaughter was short-lived as the ballista was let loose, the mighty bolt pierced her side toppling her, but Naruto refused to fall with her mount. In a quick string of fluid motion she scooped Emerald up into her arms and leaped of the crashing beast and land on top of an unfortunate bandit. His face smashing into the grass dirt as Naruto stepped onto his back, her heel digging painfully into his spine.

Setting down her companion Naruto leaped into battle, Winter's rapier in one hand as her claws sharped in the other, as she stabbed and slashed anything and everything that was in her path.

Emerald all the while stunned as the implication of what they have just done began to set in.

They just raided the bandit camp of Raven Branwen

 _ **THEE RAVEN BRANWEN**_

The most dangerous woman in the world of Remnant.

Yet she did not have time to dadle as she was charged by a young woman, pulling back Emerald drew her weapons block the deer horn knives of her opponent. Emerald could see the scowl on her opponent's face yet as she stared into the pale blue eyes of her enemy she could also see amusement.

"The names Vernal, who are you?" An almost on reaction did Emerald answer, but in fear of the implications of releasing her identity she choked the words that attempted to break free from her lips, instead this created an odd groaning sound almost a gurgle.

This caused Vernal to smirk, as the humorous sound gurgled from Emerald's throat, "to stupid to talk? Guess I'll just have to cut that mask off your face." An with sudden jerk Vernal yanked her weapons from Emerald's blades, and then proceeded to chuck both knives at Emerald. Each one spinning an arching towards her like a curveball.

Quick on her on feet, Emerald flipped backwards to avoid the arching blades, yet wasn't prepared for Vernal, who charged forward catching her weapons as she used the momentum to bring down the blades in a downward slash.

Have to act quickly she brought up her swords and sloppy blocked the strike, as sparks launched off from the surface, and viciously unbalanced Emerald opening her up to a kick to the gut. She let out a raw grunt as she forced herself to remain standing.

"You're stronger than you look" grinned Vernal as she brought her blades in front of herself and with an audible click pulled the trigger firing off a quick round of bullets.

Having full recovered, Emerald darted off serpentining through the rounds, as well as firing off her own, both of them running and circling each as the fired round after round, before meeting in the middle with a metallic clash.

Both appling enough force to their strikes that each hit would cause the weapons to let loose a scream of anger, as they spewed out hot flashes of white.

Yet Vernal's combat experience was shining through in this encounter as straw kicks, and punches would penetrate Emerald's guard every so often. Till within one fluid moment Emerald saw her life flash before her very eyes.

With precise precision, Vernal parried both of Emerald's blades with a single one of her knives, as the other stabbed into her gut firing of a few rounds in a brutal riposte, yet as Emerald doubled over in pain she didn't notice Vernal capitalizing on the opportunity.

Sliding her foot across the ground, she sweep her off her feet, knocking the snake masked girl harshly to the ground. Knocking the air straight out of her lungs. Her eyes widening as she saw Vernal raise her leg into a well know form...an axe kick.

Yet before the appendage could crash upon the downed Emerald, and blurr tackled into Vernal. Both rolling and skipping across the ground in a nearly brutal fashion, but after a few moments one of the forms separated themselves from the other pulling and righting themselves, hugging close to ground like a cat ready to pounce.

It was clear to Emerald, easily recognizing the forms of Naruto's spralling tails.

"What the hell are you doing Emerald, this girl is a lightweight!"

"Lightweight!?" Hollered Vernal as she rose from the dirt rubbing dust off her face, "I'll show you a lightweight!" Hissed Vernal as she readied her weapons.

"Bring it" Replied Naruto, a large grin quickly forming under her mask.

Clearly insulted Vernal charged forward hoping to catch Naruto in a frontal assault, yet Naruto undeterred by her movement Naruto rushed forward as well mimicking Vernal's movements.

And as they meet in their clash Vernal found herself on the defensive as Naruto's savage fighting style made itself known, as a mixture of clawed pounces, countering rapier stabs, and jabbing tails effectively and efficiently dismantling Vernal's defenses.

She soon fell victim to a vicious combination of attacks, as Naruto's claws caught her left thigh ripping into her pants and grazing her skin, causing the bandit's aura to flare in defense, yet it was not the only place to be struck. Naruto's rapier followed through with a clean slice, sliding from Vernal's left hip to her right breast. Causing yet another flare of the girl's aura but it was far from over.

One of Naruto's sleek tail wrapped itself around one of her ankles, and within a mere seconds it flung the girl into the ground...hard and with enough force to cause the young bandit to bounce off the hard earth.

A loud gasp ran from Vernal's lips as the strike obliterated the breathe in her lungs, but within those moments, she saw it in slow motion one Naruto's brilliant crimson tails slamming into her side and as it made contact with her hip and waist, time sped by up and she launched like a missile across the field skidding painfully along the ground ever so often, yet she came to a rocketing stop as her body smashed into the wooden ramparts of the interior wall the wood splintering upon contact firmly planting her into the log itself.

Her ears rung, as her scroll beeped in alarm. That was it she was dry, her aura was gone. She was vulnerable, and she could clearly see that the fox-girl was rushing towards her with her pet in tow. Her death was very much near as she could only gaze in horror as the titan that was Tonuru rushed towards her out-pacing her master as she spread open her jaws, her intent clear.

She was going to eat her…

And for the first time in a long time, Vernal felt it true terror, her body shaking as tears fell like rain from her cheeks and she couldn't bring herself to look away as she stared death in the face as a whimpering child.

Yet her vision then exploded into a scarlet as a familiar void opened before her, a swirling mass of energy…

A portal.

Her saving grace.

And within a moments notice a figured launched out, as like a shearing wind, it tore into Tonuru bisecting her head from her jaws. Launching her head clean over her body, hurtling towards Naruto.

"SHIT!" Barked Naruto as she tumbled out of the path of the crashing top jaw, tackling her partner to the ground and saft as the body part dug into the grassy terrain like a runaway boulder ripping up dirt and stop before coming to a rocking stop.

And with a spew of blood an odd twitch Tonuru's lifeless body danced before slamming into the ground unmoving and fading back into the blackened dust that rushed back towards Naruto, similar to flies bombarding a corpse.

Rising to her feet Naruto stared down the culprit as her three tail evaporated indicating that Tonuru was no more, yet the dust that once made her form now orbited Naruto, a planetary ring of darkness pulsating as she growled the offender.

 _Raven Branwen_ was now on the scene and her blade was aimed towards Naruto.

The true siege was about to begin.

 **I will catch you on the Flip Side!**


	10. Chapter 10: Revival

Chapter 10: _Revival_

 **Welcome to the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto quick on her feet was able to dodge the vertical slash let out by the current bandit queen Raven Branwen, attempting to follow up with a swing over her own, only to be met with a foot to the face sending the masked blonde skidding across the grass.

"I will ask you once and only once, why have you attacked my camp" Raven's voice clear even with her mask obscuring her face.

Small crackle escaped the wolfish mask of Naruto, a pained snicker, "hell you were the one who summoned me, you should know the answer." Spoke Naruto as she rose herself off the ground and slide her own mask over to reveal her identity. Her hair stuck to her forehead like golden tentacles, her soft lips parted slightly as she panted in both exhaustion and exhilaration as a wicked, hungry smile spread along her face.

"Emerald!"

"Yes?" Shouted the girl startled by the sudden calling of her name.

"Back me up, this bird bitch is going to be hard to take down" replied Naruto as she keep her eye forward, her stance similar to an excited hound ready to catch its prey in its jaws, licking her lips she brought her lower half up preparing for a sudden sprint.

"You didn't answer my question" stated Raven as she brought her blade forward using a single hand to keep it steady as she relaxed her stance, keeping one foot forward and the other turned ever so slightly. All the while her free hand choked up her hilt in preparation for Naruto's incoming attack.

And with a tense of her muscles, she was off. Clearing the distance of 20ft in mere moments, Naruto snaked her way into Raven's guard. Flinging the bladed tip the rapier forward like a dart, aiming for the delicate eyes in between the slits of mask.

Veering her head ever so slightly, allowing the blade to shear the beak of the mask forcing Naruto to overextend in her jab. With her free hand she yanked Naruto in closer unbalancing her, yet Raven soon followed up with a brutal knee, one that twisted Naruto's insides brutally loosening up her stance even further. And before she knew it her face burned hot with blood and eyes stung with tears as Raven smashed the hilt of her blade into Naruto's face giving the blow a slight twist as well causing the appendage to give of a wet crunch.

Yet before Naruto could fully recover from the cruel jab, her mouth was meet with the familiar taste of copper, and a hint of steel but another issue soon arose...she couldn't breathe.

Straining her eyes she followed the length of the blade from her throat to Raven, her ocean's of blue locking with Raven's blood red rubies. And with a grugle and a glare Naruto gripped the odichi with a shuttering right hand, causing the palm to bleed as it grabbed onto the razor sharp edge. While throwing up her left in a futile attempt to stab her opponent.

"Pitiful" was the only word that slithered free from Raven's mask, bringing up her heel she shoved the impaled blonde off her blade, like a fish off a skewer. Black spots filled her vision as blood spewed from the open wound in her throat in attempt to halt to the flow Naruto, grasped her gushing throat with her right hand.

As black dust shot forth coiling around the wound like a serpent suffocating its prey, yet Raven was quick to respond, darting forward she sheathed her blade. Activating the revolving mechanism causing it to hiss and rotate rapidly, before coming to a screeching halt on a red cylinder, the length of it similar to that of the blade.

Yet as Raven twisted the blade the scarlet the cylinder growled sparks and bellowed smoke and with a scrape she tore the blade free. It was twice its original length and reflected red glowing with the color but before it could be fully admired, it's form transformed into a blur and shuttered into rolling flames.

And with a spew and sear it was gone.

But it was not the only thing to vanish, Naruto's left arm and all the fingers on her right hand had followed suit…

And as realization dawned on her, so did the stench of burn flesh and finally the an indescribable pain.

Malformed cries literally tore through Naruto's injured throat, causing spurts of blood to shoot through the healing black ooze of Grimm matter. Yet the cauterized amputations did not stay uncovered for long as more Grimm dust from the orbiting ring around Naruto rushed forward. Attaching themselves to the stumps squirming and writhing about.

But several feet away, Emerald a mere pedestrian in this battle, fought the urge to release the bile the pooled in the back of throat, the bitter fluid that swirled in her gut and heated her chest.

Her eyes glued at her feet as she stared at the twitching and slightly flexing left arm, it's hand firmly wrapped around a sterling silver rapier. As the putrid stench of smoking burned flesh rushed forth widening Emerald's nose with horror. One of which that would be firmly ingrained into Emerald's psyche, and with watery eyes she flung off her mask and relieved her bowels of their tightening knots. Stomach acid spilling onto the grass, as Emerald hurled and coughed in a mix of pain and disgust.

"I did expect more from you both, but nevertheless you will both die here" Raven's voice clear yet frozen over with callous. As she sheathed her blade once again activating the rotary system which engulfed the fiery edge replacing it with a crackling curve.

Her odichi now glowed with a faint blue, as oceans of sparks bounced, electricity growled, and lightning hissed through the blade.

Torrents of fear ripped through Emerald's heart as she watched Raven's slow cruel approach, her legs became like stones solid and unmoving.

Her arms suddenly frail and shivering, hug close to her body, as her fingers curled tightly in her weapons making them useless as a weapon, yet more effective as a comforting tool, like a child clutching a blanket, but they offered little relief from the fear that knocked on Emerald's bones

As Raven got closer, Emerald's eyes widened, till the Bandit Leader was a upon her. The crackling blade licking her tan skin ever so often by her flinch from random spouts of pin prick pain.

"Look at you" spoke Raven, bringing up her hand to brush aside a stray hair from Emerald's eyes, "like a deer in the headlights, to fearful to act. A shaman." Staring into her eyes, Emerald found her breath hitching in her throat and shoulders shaking, as small rivers of tears began to sting her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to let out a sound.

'This is how I die, not with a boom but with a whimper' pondered Emerald as she braced for the searing pain of lightning and slicing of the sword…

Yet it never came.

Looking towards Raven's sword arm, she could see it shaking in frustration as the force of the incoming blow was halted by a...hand?

Following the length of the pale white appendage with blackened tendrils as veins, and raven colored nails, looking up Emerald's eyes meet the familiar blue of one particular blonde, as thick band of pulsating, flaring and waving black hung tightly around her throat crackling as she spoke in gravel toned voice.

"Emerald-d s-s-s-s-s-stop-p b-b-being a-a f-fucking p-p-pussy." And with grin she flung Raven like a bag of potatoes.

* * *

 **I will catch you guys on the flip side!**


	11. Chapter 11 Fox and a Raven

**So this chapter was a long time coming, it was literally rewritten 10 times over the past few weeks, never in my life was I so frustrated with something, but I finally was able to write something that was acceptable to my standards, so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Raven and a Fox

 _Breathless..._ her lungs deflated as she soar, clear of the field. Her body loose and free like a doll discard by an inconsiderate child. Yet her mind was not concerned where, when or what she would impact on her return to earth.

It was to preoccupied on trying to process on what had just occurred, Raven knew that she was thrown into the air, she knew she was thrown by Naruto; the girl she originally wanted to recruit...but right now she was trying to comprehend how she was thrown.

She could distinctly remember severing that girl's left arm, yet she was tossed clear into the sky by Naruto's left arm.

Having had enough of her forced flight, she twisted her hips in a corkscrew fashion completely righting her, then like a feline in a free fall she spread open her limbs, creating enough drag to soften the impact with the grass. And within the moment her legs grazed the surface of the field she rolled with the momentum, easing the damage even further before finally coming to a halt. Easily over 50 yards away from Naruto.

With a sigh, Raven rose from her crotched landing, standing to her full height as she rolled her right shoulder in slight pain. She would admit Naruto had a vice grip, she could feel the crippling through her aura, and that concerned her slightly.

But taking a moment to reassess the situation, Raven gazed at Naruto, watching as the fox faunus removed her mask to get a better look at her new left appendage with curious eyes. Doing the same Raven glanced over the new left arm from across the field.

And the more she stared at it the more unsettled she became by it…

It was pale, sickly...so much like _ **hers…**_

And as the mention of her crossed her mind, Raven became instantly chill, the heat of her adrenaline fell into the cold void of fear. Her spine rattled, muscles spasmend, and skin crawled.

As old habits spiked to the forefront of her, run they said. Go far away, hide! You'll _die_ if you don't! Yet the longer she took in the scene of Naruto examining herself the more she began to realize that Naruto wasn't her, she was just a child.

Yes! A mock imitation! She could control grimm, yes, but lacked the experience and calm veracity of that monster and the more she rationalized the more her fear devolved in frustration, her blood simmer, before boiling over in rage.

Then with a tightened grip, she sheathed the odichi with fury, the rotary system working in overdrive, coating the nearly seven foot blade in another two feet of blackened dust, that hummed slightly distorting the space around it.

And as her rage, built up like a powder keg, she could feel her stolen power growl behind her eyes, heating her beaked masks to searing temperature. Tossing it aside she prepared her strike crouching low, her hands coiled on the hilt, as lightning ran like rivers through her legs tensing, hardening, and flexing her muscles to inhuman strength.

While her powers, reached peak focus. Her mind fell into complete and utter disarray, an explosion of emotions here and another there, and then she it she flung herself towards Naruto with thunderous speed, the ground practically disgrenticating under her strength, scaring the earth. Ripping the dirt, burning the grass.

And as she arrived upon a stunned Naruto she drew her blade, aiming to bisect the strawberry blonde with a coat of gravity.

* * *

 _Enthralled..._ the power that seeped into her left appendage and right digits entranced Naruto, the power that currently flowed through her was familiar yet foreign.

It was different from her grimm yet strikingly the same, bringing up the new left arm to the sun, she examined it.

And as her eyes traced the blackened veins, absorbed pale death color, and gazed at the perfect yet black stroked nails.

She felt fury build within her, her arm was **Mother's** , just like the bitch who abandoned her, her rage washing over her, causing her to vibrate and let out a guttural sound from the back of her throat. And as she reached up to tear the offensive appendage out of her socket, a single clinical thought whispered in the far corner of her mind.

'Use it…' the near silent sound was enough to freeze her in her actions, with caution optimism she paused for it to continue. _'_ _if it is like her's use it...control her...she is like grimm...you are more...use it'_ the inking of revenge was enough to subside her rage, but it left her more perplexed than sure. For the more she investigated her mind, the more she began to realize that the thought was not her own, it was too foreign..to distant, as if it originated from her arm...And soon confusion was replaced with chilling uncertainty, she had always heard the voice of Grimm, but to hear the voice of an arm was far more unsettling.

Yet before she could continue her investigation, her sensitive ear, heard a distinctive yet memorable hum. With snap she faced the sound, her eyes widening to sauces, as she stared down Raven's purple void of a blade. The arch of the swing clearly indicating that she intended to cleave her in half…

And yet against her conscious mind, something within her acted for her, it wasn't instincts, it was something far more primal, ancient, old even.

Her new arm shot forward yanking her along to face the void, and like the jaws of a beast her left hand clasped onto the gravity distorted blade, disrupting the low hum emitting from it. Then suddenly to the shock of both Raven and Naruto the once pale carcass colored arm, ran purple absorbing the violet gravity into itself in the process stripping the Odichi of its gravity altering abilities.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto threw a wild right hook, catching the still stunned Raven in the jaw. Sending the bandit leader catering backwards, from the brutal swing. And seizing an opportunity while it's hot she let go of the blade and used her new gravity covered arm to clothesline Raven in the gut.

And to put it simply it was super effective, the blow had hit Raven like an eight wheel Semi, literally as the density of the arm had altered because of the gravity manipulation. The Branwen couldn't help but to throw up a small pool of blood as the blow had completely and thoroughly smashed her aura.

Yet Naruto was far from done, quickly rotating on her heels she spun the still pinned bandit, similar to that of a discus thrower, rotating a such speeds that air around them changed course and with an abrupt stop Raven was flung free and was sent soaring across the sky once again.

And with a grin Naruto watched as Raven collided with the ground, bouncing and skipping against it like a stone over water. With a childish laugh, Naruto turned towards Emerald, who was currently cowering behind a partial destroyed wagon, shaking in utter terror.

"Em! Did you see that! I totally kicked her ass!" Smiled Naruto as she watched a shivering Emerald reply with a dumb nod. Yet as she celebrated the launch she missed the look of terror the erupted from Emerald's face.

"We aren't done yet!" Hissed Raven as she rose from the dirt cradling a clear injured arm, the left appendage was bent a horrifying unnatural angle, the entire elbow bending outward instead of inward. Yet with a growl Raven yanked on her right arm the tug causing it to give off a sickening pop.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Whaled Naruto as she formed her hands into fists once again, taking the traditional boxing stance the Hazel so thoroughly smashed into her during her younger years.

"N-N-Naruto? What's g-going o-on with her eyes?" Questioned Emerald from the safety of her hiding place, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Upon hearing the inquiry, the strawberry blonde took the few precious seconds available to give her opponent a once over, and if she was to be honest Raven looked like shit...a vast majority of her once pristine crimson armor was reduce to broken and cracked shards of red. The black kimono underneath was ripped and covered in a mix of mud and blood.

Her hair was ripped free from its ponytail, the feathers once placed within the black locks where now freely shedding from her mangled hair.

But her face was in worse condition, her once pale skin was smeared in mud, as the skin under her left eye was cut open.

Oozing a steady amount of blood, her bottom lip clear split open. Her nose swollen and red from pain.

Yet what captured her attention was the _red_ glowing energy that exploded from behind her watery eyes.

And longer she stared the more unsettled Naruto became, the blooming energy was extremely intimidating unnerving really...she could practically feel her skin crawl from this foreign power.

It was like _**something**_ inside her recoiled from Raven's eyes, like an antelope who just realized that it was in the presence of a lion, she had a nearly uncontrollable urge to flee.

Naruto was accustomed to fear but this wasn't no ordinary fear this was sheer terror, and the longer she stared at Raven the more fear she emanated...and longer she stayed afraid the louder their voices were…

The grimm were close, Naruto could _hear_ them, an orchestra of hunger.

Chants of _food_ , _flesh_ , and _meat_ could be heard from the nearby grimm as they all rushed to Naruto's current location, the louder their chants became the more envigored Naruto became their very presence as unorthodox as it seemed was a comfort to Naruto.

Calming her nerves, Naruto assessed the situation once again.

She no longer was simply fighting Raven Branwen, she was fighting a Maiden and Naruto was _thrilled!_ Her legs moving slowly towards her intended target, the eased into a jog before breaking out into a full out sprint as a hungry smile hung permanently perched on her face. All the while Raven on the other hand was absolutely pissed.

Her thoughts deep seated in primal rage, 'HOW!? How could a mere child beat me into such a sorry state, how?' Trying to calm herself Raven took a series of deep breaths as she watched Naruto sprint her way towards her, with a that shit-eating _smirk_ … 'I'M GOING TO KILL HER!' Throwing all caution to the wind Raven let her powers manifest in a horrific way. The clouds quickly darkening before dropping lightning like rain, striking in repeated and random intervals.

Ripping and scorching holes into the earth, and the bandits that were unfortunate enough to have not fled or died from Tonuru, found themselves ducking and diving for cover as their leader let loose. Vernal, who was watching from the sidelines now was running in panic, having been lucky enough to avoid a stray strike of lightning by the skin of her teeth.

With wide and fearful she zipped across the field, like many of the other bandits looking for type of cover from the lightning storm, her eyes darting around in panic as she desperately scanned the war-torn field. Completely ignoring how Naruto continued her mad dash towards Raven laughing all the way.

Yet Vernal was quickly blessed with the sight of a collapsed wagon and with no thought to the girl cowering underneath it Vernal slide into it, avoiding yet another strike of lightning that would have fried her alive.

"T-thank the gods" huffed Vernal as she tried to regain her bated breath, after several minutes of breathing to calm her shot nerves, she finally took notice to the mocha colored girl...studying her for several minutes before realization dawned on her.

"IT'S YOU!" She shouted as she pointed a finger accusingly at Emerald.

"Yeah it's me!" Countered Emerald sarcastically, flinching as another stray bolt of lightning hit the ground near their safe haven. "Your boss is insane!" Shouted Emerald over the crackling of thunder as she scouted even closer to the downed Wagon that so far had served her faithfully as a shield from the battle.

"My boss!" Hissed Vernal, "have you seen yours? She's a fucking monster! Who the hell grows a new fucking arm!" cried Vernal instinctively ducking as more lightning rained down around the clawing up dirt and incinerating stone. "What is going on? Raven usually has great control!"

* * *

Yet only several meters, from their panicking subordinates, Naruto and Raven duked it out, trading power, element enhanced, concussive blows. Fists and feet flying as the attempted to beat each to death.

Raven's fists rapidly cycling through the known elements as she bashed into Naruto; Fiery right hook to the jaw, icy haymaker to the gut and a lightning infused uppercut to the chin before wrapping it all into a straight gravity distorting kick to Naruto's chest. Hoping to collapse the girl's lungs with overwhelming pressure. She grinned as Naruto went flying back colliding back first into the same wagon that Vernal and Emerald were hiding under.

Her body causing the wood to explode outward, sending the girls underneath scrambling for new sanctuary, "h-holy s-shit" Whispered Emerald as she watched Naruto lay in the wood rumble, her strawberry blonde hair cascading over her face as she rested in the wooden remains. Vernal being the bolder of the two leaned close to Naruto, looking for any sign that she was still alive, yet she didn't have to look to hard, because the she soon rose for the splintered mess, with a grin on her face.

"Is that all you got, Brawen?" Questioned Naruto as she walked towards Raven at a sedated pace, rolling her neck causing several pops to go off as her bones resettled, "well it's time to finish this don't you think?" Taunted Naruto as she took a defensive stance, bring her arms up to guard her face.

Yet Naruto didn't have to wait long as Raven rushed her with a frustrated scream, and as the distance closed Raven swung with a left yet, she wasn't expecting Naruto to catch the heavy blow in her own left hand, yet like a vice Naruto crushed Raven's hand like an egg, several bones once inside of her hand were now jutting outside of her hand in a ball of gore and blood, and all Raven could do was cry out in agony yet she was quickly silenced as Naruto's right fist crashed into her face...repeatedly. It left her dazed and confused, her stance wobbly, her vision marred with spot of black and waterfalls of red yet she couldn't bring herself to give in.

Her left and still functional hand rose up stirring forth a swarm of embers before exploding into a bellowing roar of scarlet flames, and with no hesitation. Raven shoved the fanning flames into Naruto's face, and like a furnace stoked with coals, the flames exploded into a ball of hell fire. Devouring the entire circumference of Naruto's head. Even swallowing up her blonde locks and blood stained button up, grinning to herself as she dialed up the heat even further causing the flames to expand from Naruto head and throat, sending further down the girl's body, now completely covering her chest and forearms.

"If I'm going to die here so are you!" Cheered Raven her smile descending into the realms of madness as she allowed the flames to run up the length of her own arm, completely incinerating the armor and skin beneath turning it into a crispy black and horrifying red. Yet her smile soon found its end, as a pale hand shot forward tearing through the flames and latching onto Raven's face with brutal aggression then in a horrific scene that both Vernal and Emerald had the honor to witness; Naruto proceeded to _gore_ Raven's left eye with her thumb. The brutality was enough to not only to cease the casting of the flames, but also incite a bone chilling scream from Raven, as she cried out, tears running from her right eye, and blood flowed from her left as Naruto's thumb twisted harshly within the socket spouting gore from it. All the while blackened dust swarmed and emend along Naruto's form, swirling along her face and torso covering her seared and naked form, quickly healing at an accelerated pace as she pushed her thumb deeper and deeper into Raven's socket, bringing the broken woman down to her knees as she clawed and grasped at Naruto with her mangled arms and hands.

"I'm quite disappointed in you Brawen, I thought you really would kill me but here you are kneeling before me...let's fix that shall we?" And with a wicked smile she brought her bare foot to Raven's heaving chest, then with a force kick she ripped her digit free from Raven's bloody socket making her scream and writhe further on the ground as her hands cupped the gaping wound.

She shrill cries inciting utter fear in Vernal as she stared on, her legs quivering as she tried to control her bladder, but she soon felt her control slipping she watched Raven turn towards her, laying on her stomach with a single hand outstretched towards her mouthing the words help me… and as much as Vernal wanted to run over and help her mentor she could bring herself to move, fear had froze every single muscle in her body. Completely locking her down in her position next to a disgusted Emerald, who simply averted her eyes.

"That's right Raven, look at her. Think about her, remember how she let you die, curse her." Whispered Naruto as the blackened dust slowly began to fade from her face, exposing flawless skin beneath, scars that were once there were slowly grinded out. The same could be said about her torso much of it healed and now scar-free. On her way towards Raven's downed form Naruto slowly and ever so delicately retrieved not only Raven's odichi but as well as Winter's rapiers, and with a sigh she sat down on Raven's waist. Pushing her nude form uncomfortably close to Raven's back. Her breast molding to the curve of Raven's back and with a small moan, she delicately and steadily slid the odichi along Raven's throat, cutting the skin and muscle underneath. Watching as the blood flowed forth, washing over the blade as Raven choked and gurgled struggling to breathe.

Her hand clinging to her throat as she continued to stare at Vernal with a dying eye, traumatizing the poor girl with her deathly vestige. The wet gurgles and spamming of muscles continued for several more seconds before falling into limp silence.

It was decreed Raven Branwen of the Branwen tribe was dead.

And with a purr Naruto rose from the corpse of Raven taking the odichi with her as she sauntered her way towards Emerald and Vernal stopping only for a moment to pick up Raven's infamous Nevermore helmet. And within seconds she was in front of them both Emerald flinching at her presence, Vernal on the other hand was shaking like a leaf yet she soon lost all control of her bladder, wetting herself, as Naruto turned to directly stare at her.

"This now belongs to you, _maiden_ " She smiled innocently, as if she was giving Vernal a gift. Shoving Raven's helmet into her shaky hands.

"Come on we're leaving" Grinned Naruto as she walked past them, completely indifferent about her current nudity. Emerald was the first to follow quick to keep up pace with her, but Vernal on the other hand lingered staring at the item in her hands, tears streaming down her face as her heart ached with grief.

"What's the hold up?" Questioned Naruto with a small groan, "are you coming or not? Because I'll leave your ass to the grimm. That reminds me I need a new partner...whatever" Spoke Naruto no longer address Vernal, as she talked to herself making a mental note, yet it was enough to stir the tattooed girl, running after Naruto fearing that the fox-girl would somehow convince the grimm to kill her slowly and painfully.

Clearing her throat Emerald was the first to speak as they made their way away from Raven's camp. "if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"hmm?" pondered Naruto her fingers drumming gently against her lips, then with a wide eyed expression she answered with a grin "Atlas!"

Dumbfounded Emerald was quick to ask a follow up question, "Why? And how are we going to get there? And why is she coming along?" gesturing to a silently sobbing Vernal who was currently clutching Raven's helmet like it would disappear.

"Because I need dust, and want to make proper weapons and where else to do it besides the capital of technology? You're a thief aren't you? We'll just steal a boat or something. And because I like her, she has potential plus she's now a Maiden, that makes her a target... _ **her**_ target" Replied Naruto growling at the last part.

"okay" Nodded Emerald, knowing better than to pry further, yet another thing was bugging her so she had to ask, "you know that you're naked, right?"

"Yes, I know. I simply don't care" Smiled Naruto as hung her hands behind her head exposing her assets further.

All Emerald could do was awkwardly nod as a reply.

 **Well that's the chapter, apparently a lot of you want to see more character death, I've gotten like 20 pm's about who they want to die and who they don't want to die, and to be frank it's hilarious how passionate some of you are for certain characters, had one guy write me a short essay on why I shouldn't kill Yang.**

 **But anyways this marks the end of the Naruto arc, the next few chapters will focus on the Trailers, the first being White! So thank you for all the support, and you know the drill by now :)**

 **I will catch you on the flip side!**


End file.
